Managing Mischief
by render me daxless
Summary: Alright! The Naruto cast are going to be regular people... at a junior high school. What is in store for our favorite characters? Utter chaos! Mischievous and troublemaking schemes! And, best of all, everlasting momories! Chapter 9 up!
1. Straight to the Mall!

eXd! My latest fanfic! Hehe, it feels nice to be writing again. I stopped writing for a bit because I had a writer's block. But anyways, here I am! Read and Review please!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS, OR DDR.**

**Managing Mischief**

**Chapter One - Straight to the Mall! **

"Uzumaki Naruto! Get back here this instant!" Umuino Iruka yelled at his young student, but to no avail.

"Haha! Catch me if you can, slow-poke!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder as he kept on running. _'Hehe, no way am I going to take that stupid survey!'_

"Argh! You'll be in a lot of trouble if you don't!"

"No! I don't need to take that lousy 'Healthy Kids Survey' and you can't make me! The newsletter said taking that was totally optional!" the young eighth grader yelled at his teacher. "I'd much rather be at the arcade, playing DDR!" His backpack bumped up and down on his back.

They had been running around for almost three miles, and Iruka was beginning to slow down. _'Damn it! I can't keep on chasing him.'_

Finally, Iruka stopped to catch his breath. "Alright, you got away this time-"

"-and the last 26 times too! Ahaha!" Naruto cut him off.

A temper vein popped out of Iruka's forehead. "That boy...ah." He shook his head and smiled, as he slowly made his way back to Konoha Junior High School.

**Later…**

Later, Naruto had escaped to the mall, and was headed to the arcade section. "Hmm… let's see, I have 6 tokens, and two dollars in quarters. That will get me….." Naruto was deep in thought. _'Okay, two tokens per game, so...eleven games!_' "Alright! Eleven games of DDR, here I come!" Naruto dashed to the arcade section of the gigantic mall. However, once he got there, he was stopped by a guard.

"Son, what are you doing here? It's a school day. Shouldn't you be learning right now?" he asked Naruto.

'_Ah, man! This isn't Taylor's shift...so there's no one to help me sneak in…damn it!' _"Umm…school's out early today, sir."

"Uh-huh. You _do_ realize that it's only 11:15, right, young man?" the guard asked. "Maybe I should phone the school."

'_Go ahead, for all I care!'_

"Or, maybe I'll just phone your parents."

'_Ha! I couldn't care less! Like I have any parents to phone.' _

"No, I have the perfect solution. What is your name, son?" the middle-aged guard questioned.

'_Ah crap... Think fast!'_ "Uh… my name is umm… _'Mix names! Mix names!' _"My name is Uchiha…S- Sakura…" Naruto said the first thing that came to his mind.

"….Uchiha…_Sakura? _Sakura's a girl's name, you know."

'_No! Gah, think of an excuse, quick!' _"WHAT! Are you saying I look like a boy?" Naruto clutched his chest. "I know I'm not as developed as my friends, but that doesn't mean you have to make fun of me! Meanie!" _'Hehe, smooth thinking, Uzumaki! Hopefully, he won't notice I didn't have an outburst when he called me 'son' or 'young man' Hehe, stupid guard.'_

The guard looked confused and bewildered, so he just nodded. "Oh, right….I'm sorry, _ma'am_." He pulled out a camera and snapped Naruto's picture, and then wrote his name on the top in a black marker, sounding out each syllable. "U..chi..ha…Sa...kur...a.. right? From this day forward, you're banned from this arcade." He led Naruto to the door, and said, "Good day." Then he walked back to his little post where he stands guard.

"Argh! How am I supposed to get in now! It's not even noon yet…." Then, a light bulb appeared on Naruto's head. "Hehe, I got it!" A mischievous grin spread across his face.

He went back into the mall and slipped into one of the bathrooms and locked the door. After making sure the door was locked, Naruto pulled his shirt off and flipped it inside out. "Hehe, good thing I decided to wear my reversible shirt today!" Naruto then went over to the sink and wet his hair. Then, he grabbed his backpack and pulled a few things out. He sprayed his hair with non-permanent hair dye until it turned dark brown. After scrutinizing himself in the mirror, he put in his contacts. (A/N: these contacts aren't for helping his eyesight, they're just to change his eye color...for...unknown reasons...heheheh)

"There! Now, I have green eyes!" Naruto checked out his appearance in the mirror.

"Hmm... Something's missing. If I want to look like a prep, then... I have to ..." Naruto thought for a second, then 'ding!' a light bulb went off in his head again. He took off his shirt and grabbed a marker and wrote, "Beavis and Butthead is offensive" Then he pulled his shirt back on. "Yeah, definitely preppy! (A/N: sorry for all those preps who are reading this! or those who actually _do_ think Beavis and Butthead is offensive. I'm not calling you a prep or anything.) Naruto put everything back into his backpack and walked to the arcade again, only to be stopped by the same guard.

"Excuse me young man, but shouldn't you be at school today?" he asked.

"As if! I'm home schooled, and my parents, who take me _anywhere_ I want to go, let me have the day off, so shove it!" Naruto responded in a snobby, preppy voice. The guard looked Naruto up and down, examining him carefully.

_'Hmm... he wears his backpack on both shoulders, parents take him everywhere, snobby attitude, and has a shirt that says "Beavis and Butthead is offensive". Yep, definitely a prep, and definitely home schooled.' _the guard thought. "Alright, you may go in." The guard let Naruto slip by and Naruto was practically shaking with excitement.

_'God! What an idiot!' _

Naruto spent until 1:30 playing Dance Dance Revolution. "Man, I'm good at this game!" Naruto said, panting slightly. Finally, he decided to go back to school and grab his books he forgot. "School's out in an hour, so I should be there by then," Naruto figured. He began to jog the two miles to his school.

**At School**

Naruto walked up to the bottom of the steps, pausing. He looked up at the large school before him. Rumor had it that it was built by anarchical construction workers, and there were secret ways in and out of this place. Naruto smiled to himself and shook his head. He and his friends had found about two or three of them. Shaking his head again, he walked up the steps to his school.

Naruto remembered in time to wash out the hair dye, mess up his hair, and take out his contacts. He quickly slipped into one of the bathrooms and turned the water on full blast and began scrubbing his hair furiously, until the sink was filled with a light brown colored liquid. Then, he took his contacts off and put them back in their container. "Oh yeah, my shirt! I hope this stuff washes out," Naruto said as he looked down on the markered-in words. He took it off and flipped it right-side in (A/N: Or what ever it's called). He slung his backpack over one shoulder and walked to his locker.

He spun the combo to his locker, 5 right, 30 left, 15 right. He pulled on the locker handle, but it wouldn't move. "Damn locker!" Naruto then remembered how cheap these lockers were. He pinpointed the 4 weakest spots in the locker, and hit them all in a certain order. As if his touch was magical, the locker sprung open. "Hehe! I'm good. " Naruto pulled out his Geometry book, his Language Network book, and his Physical Science book. "Geez, I can't believe we have weekend homework!"

Naruto may have a knack to get into trouble, but he was a pretty intelligent person, er - if he wanted to be, that is. As he slammed his locker shut and spun the lock, the bell rang. Soon, the hallways were filled with 7th and 8th graders ready for the end of school.

At that second, Shikamaru and Kiba came out of the Multi-Purpose room. They had to take the survey in the afternoon. "Hey, Naruto, where were you, man? Dude, that was the gayest survey I had ever taken!" "Yeah, so troublesome." Naruto smiled at his friends.

"Hey guys, I just came back from the mall. The guards there are so stupid. Oh, and if you guys go there again, don't pretend to be a person named 'Uchiha Sakura.' They won't let you in."

His friends looked at Naruto with a confused look on their face. "Never mind. C'mon, let's go! We're spending the afternoon at Shikamaru's place, right?

"Yeah," Shikamaru sighed. "C'mon, the buses are gonna be full by the time we get to them if we hang around here any longer."

They all trooped out to the buses, eager for adventure. Well, at least, Naruto and Kiba were.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter--**

The guys laughed. "Alright! The game is poker. You all know how to play, right?" TenTen asked. Everyone (A/N: because they are MY characters and every single of my characters know how to play poker) nodded. "Alright! But...there's a twist. The loser of each game has to...

* * *

eXd: end chapter, end chapter! That's one small step for FF Net, one giant leap for endlessXdreamer. Muahaha! Yes, as some of you may have guessed, some girls are going to be introduced in the next chapter. 

Anyways, please review, it will be much appreciated. and, unlike in **Learn To Live Together**, I'll actually respond to every review I get, and the very bottom of each chapter, so if you have any questions, suggestions, or whatever, ill respond to them down at the bottom of the next chapter I'll update. Oh, by the way, please do not think that the characters listed above are going to be the ONLY people in this fiction. THANKS A BUNCH!


	2. Food Fight!

eXd: -dramatic music- I'm baaaaaaack! well, here's the much anticipated second chapter -hopefully- of **Managing Mischief**. Please enjoy reading this, and please review! A couple of sentences for a review make me really really really happy! And I'll update faster if you do, so please, for the sake of a fan fiction, REVIEW! Thank you, now, enjoy the chapter I have slaved over secretly during my math and science classes. I've had this stuff written out and on the computer for a looong time. D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

Responses to Reviews:

**moonlightpath** - Hey! Thank you soo much for this review! As I said in the email, it'll be slightly similar, except for the second part, ehehe, which will come in later.

**Dragon Man 180 **- Thanks for the review! Hmm... I'm gonna have you guys vote for couples. If you guys really want them, I'll put them in. Just send a nice review and state the pairing you want to see. I promise I'll do my best to not rush them.

**The Gandhara **- Thank you for the review! Hehe, yeah you can rest assured that there'll be plenty of mischief in this story :).

**SeRaFi-KaWaii** - Hehe, thank you for your review! Maybe they'll get married... who knows. But no, Naruto was just trying to think of a quick name, and I just put that in to be funny. Did I fail miserably:D Thank you, for supporting my fic!

**Amaterasu-chan **- Thanks for the review! Haha, I'm glad you like it! And yes, of course, requests are _always_ welcome! You guys can go ahead and **vote for your favorite couples** in a review!

eXd: Okay, thank you guys sooo much for those reviews! It really means alot to me. Thanks again, and enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

****What happened last chapter--**

"Hey guys, I just came back from the mall. The guards there are so stupid. Oh, and if you guys go there again, don't pretend to be a person named 'Uchiha Sakura.' They won't let you in." 

His friends looked at Naruto with a confused look on their face. "Never mind. C'mon, let's go! We're spending the afternoon at Shikamaru's place, right?

"Yeah," Shikamaru sighed. "C'mon, the buses are gonna be full by the time we get to them if we hang around here any longer."

They all trooped out to the buses, eager for adventure. Well, at least, Naruto and Kiba were.

* * *

**Managing Mischief**

**Chapter Two - Food Fight!**

On the bus, the three friends sat in three different seats, all to themselves. "Alright, so what are we going to do at your place, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "You wanna play Shogi?"

"No way!" "You always win that game, you should know that!"

"Fine, what do you want to do then?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I dunno, but not play Shogi. I suck at that game."

Sitting in a nearby seat, TenTen couldn't help but overhear. She nudged Hinata and whispered something to her. Hinata blushed and was poking her pointer fingers together, mumbling and stuttering. TenTen shook her head and they were talking for some odd minutes.

Finally, "Hey, I'm going over to Hinata's house, and she'd _love_ to have you guys over! Let's just go over there and hang out, you want to?"

The three arguing guys looked at TenTen, who was being poked to death by a blushing Hinata. Curiously, Kiba asked, "What do you guys wanna do there?"

TenTen shrugged. "Doesn't matter, we'll just hang out, you know? Maybe we can walk along the tracks." There were railroad tracks behind the Hyuuga residence, and if you followed them, it'd lead you to this really nice, peaceful, relaxing clearing.

Two seats ahead of TenTen, Sakura's ears perked up. _'So, they're going to be chillin' at Hinata's house, eh? I... I wonder if.. I wonder if Sasuke-kun's going to be there._ _Well, it's worth a shot.' _

She tugged on Ino's sleeve and bobbed her head to the back of the bus. "Hey, they're going over to Hinata's house/mansion/palace to hang out. You doing anything when you get home today?"

Ino thought for a minute. "Hmm... no I don't think so. I'm not cheering anymore, so I got lots of free time. Why, you wanna go over to Hinata's place?"

Sakura smiled and nodded vigorously. "Yeah, Sasuke-kun might be there."

"Wh.. why would Sasuke-kun be there?"

"Neji and Sasuke-kun are supposed to be working on 'teamwork'. They're both on the basketball team, after all, and they want to win." Ino looked at Sakura like, 'How do you know this?'. Sakura just smiled and winked. "I've got my ways."

"Heh, yeah, and if he's not there...," _'Shikamaru will be there. Wait, wtf? No, I said Sasuke-kun. Yeah, Sasuke-kun'll be there... maybe.'_ "we can still have a good time." Seems as if Ino's brain was sending her mixed messages.

Sakura nodded and turned back to Hinata. "Oi, Hinata-chan! Is it okay if me and Ino come by too? You know, just to hang out."

Hinata seemed suprised. "Eh..uh... erm... umm.."

"That means yes," TenTen translated. The two girls smiled.

"Okay, we'll be there around four-ish." The guys nodded too, like 'Yeah, we'll be there around that time too'.

* * *

Everyone was chilling at Hinata's place. "Hey, do you guys want any drinks?" Hinata asked. 

"Yeah, I'd like a beer."

"I'll have a vodka on the rocks."

"Woah. You guys know her dad won't let us get into that alcohol stuff. You know what that can do to your system, guys? Seriously mess you up!" TenTen scolded.

"Er, umm..I was screwing around. I'll take something like, I don't know, just get me a soda."

"Yeah, me too," all the guys said.

"I'd like some ice water, please," Sakura, Ino, and TenTen requested.

"Got it." Hinata began filling cups up with ice and the requested drinks.

Everyone was seated on the richly furnished living room. The guys were channel surfing and the girls were in a group, talking about guys, school, music, guys, homework, and guys. (A/N: I am not trying to portray a negative image for girls here. I am one myself. it's just that guys seem to be a large topic to be covered in a conversation between us girls. maybe it's the same with the opposite sex, I don't know.)

After about thirty minutes of chilling, Hinata checks her watch. "Hey, it's like, 4:25 right now. My dad should be home soon. I called him on the bus and told him that we'd be doing homework, remember?" Everyone was like, Oh yeah, huh?. So, they all filed through their backpacks.

While she was sifting through her papers, Sakura noticed Sasuke and Neji playing one-on-one in the yard just beyond the screen door. Each one of them were wearing white tees with blue and white shorts. Blue and white: school colors. She smiled widely and poked Ino in the shoulder and pointed to the two boys playing a fierce game of basketball, sweating gallons of.. well... sweat.

Sakura squealed when Sasuke completed a successful lay-up.

Everyone looked at her, but she just shook her head. "I uh...I was day dreaming."

Everybody: -Shrug-

"Alright, I have some work in the L.N (Language Network) book. Anyone else not finish page 76, subject/verb agreement?" Ino asked. Everyone raised their hand. "Oh...kay..."

"Hey! I was talking to you the whole time, remember?" Sakura said. "So don't you _'Oh...kay...'_ me!"

"I was spacing out, looking at the clouds, as usual," Shikamaru commented.

"Hehe, I was drawing diagrams of weapons. They're really cool!"

Everyone started listing their excuse for not being able to finish the Language Network homework.

"Whoa, calm down there, guys. Let's just get to work." Hinata looked at the book, which kind of looks like the following:

**Directions: Underline the subject once, and the verb twice. In the space provided, write the verb that needs to be changed. If there is no mistake, put Correct.**

1) As we look on helplessly, the soldier walk through the battlefield, scrounging the dead bodies for useful items.

2) The students at school causes mischief almost everyday of school.

3) My schools of gold fish was feeding on the carcas of... my... other gold fish!

(A/N: I'm tired of making them up, just use your imagination.)

"Okay, I think for the first one, you're supposed to change 'soldier' to 'soldiers'," Kiba commented.

"No, you idiot! It says you're supposed to change the verb!"

"Uh...isn't 'soldier' a verb?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru slapped his forehead. "Idiot, 'soldier' is a noun! We have to change 'walk' to 'walks'!"

That went on for another 15 minutes or so, until they finally finished...problem number three.

"Do you get it _now_!" Shikamaru demanded.

"Uh...yeah, I think so. Alright then, let's move on!"

Hiashi poked his head through the door to the living room. "Are you guys alright in there? Need anything?"

Everyone shook their head and said they were fine. "Okay then, but don't hesitate to ask." Hiashi withdrew his head and went back to the library, reading his novel...I guess.

"Wow, your dad's pretty nice, Hinata," Naruto complimented. Hinata just nodded.

**At some point or another...**

At some point or another, they finished their homework. "_Finally_!" everyone yelled in an exasperated tone.

At that same time, Neji and Sasuke walked in, practically basking in their sweat; their white shirts were sticking to their skin, slightly showing off the muscles beneath them. They looked on at the group of people in the living room, and kind of snorted, as if telling them that they losers.

"Hey guys, you up for a game?" TenTen asked.

All of the guys, excluding Sasuke and Neji, grinned. "Of course!" The two said boys snorted and walked to the bathrooms to shower.

The girls laughed. "Alright! The game is poker. You all know how to play, right?" TenTen asked. Everyone, (A/N: because they are MY characters and every single of my characters know how to play poker) nodded. "Alright! But...there's a twist. The loser of each game has to pick either truth or dare. Got it? It's easy enough. Everyone has to put a dollar into the pot. There won't be any raising or anything, though, okay?"

Everyone laughed giddily. "Alright! I'm going to wipe the floor with you! But..it's not... not like the floor needs to be wiped anyways..." Sakura said, noticing her shiny reflection in the sparkly clean floor. "Damn, this place is clean!"

Ino snorted. "Yeah, well, it's kind of hard to miss that big shiny forhead of yours!" Sakura glared at her best friend.

Hinata laughed. "Yeah, it's fun for sliding on too. But anyways, back to the game," Hinata said. She pulled out a jumbo deck, which had exactly 104 cards, the amount of TWO regular decks.

"Alright, let's do this!" Kiba said, greatly excited.

Hinata shuffled and dealt out the cards. Everyone had a pretty crappy hand, except for Kiba. He had a Pair of Aces. He grinned and said, "I'll have three." So yeah, everyone burned cards and got new ones.

(A/N: you can just skip this part, if you want to. Nothing really interesting.) Here's what they had:

Sakura: 7club , 8 spades, 9 club, 10 heart, Jack diamonds

Shikamaru: King heart, 3 heart, 7 heart, 6 heart, 2 heart

Ino: Queen spade, Queen club, Queen heart, 2 club, 2 spade

Kiba: Ace heart, Ace spade, Ace club, 3 diamond, 3 club.

Hinata: 3 spade, 10 spade, Jack spade, King spade, 4 spade.

Naruto: 4 club, 5 club, 6 club, 7 club, 8 spades

TenTen: 6 diamond, 6 spade, 9 club, 9 heart, 10 diamond

(A/N: Keep in mind that there are DOUBLES OF EACH CARD, so you can have two of the same number and suit. Just refreshing your memory. :P)

Okay, you know that they had. Now, it's time to listen to their thoughts, hehe. (A/N: again, you can skip this part.)

Sakura - _Hmm...a straight, not bad. I probably didn't win, but I'm sure I didn't lose, either._

Shikamaru- _Aww! I must have the suckiest hand ever! A flush? Ah, at least it's a high suit._

Ino-_ Hell yeah! I'm just about to make 8 dollars! If I keep getting these kinds of hands, I'll be rich! Full house, baby!_

Kiba- _Holy crap! I've got like, the best hand ever! Damn, I'm good! Full house, Aces high! _

Hinata- _Hmm...a flush. I'm sure this'll do, since it's higher than a straight!_

Naruto- _Aww crap! I've got a low straight! Gah, this won't do! Wait... hehehe, I'm evil!_

TenTen- _Damnit! Two pairs! Argh! I'm going to lose! Oh wait...hehe, I'm evil!_

"Alright, open!" Kiba demanded. He felt sure he had this in the bag, just like everyone else.

Sakura said, "I got a Straight, Jack high."

Naruto spread his cards only partly, barely showing the suits of each card. "I got a straight flush, Eight of spa- eh, I mean clubs high." (A/N: Ooohh, Naruto is a lying cheater! -insert evil grin-) Strangely enough, everybody bought his lie.

"Damn, I got a Full House, Queens over Twos." Ino threw her cards into the discard pile.

"Meh, Full House, Aces over Twos," Kiba said. Everybody was depressed because Naruto was most likely going to win with his "straight flush".

"Ah, I only got a flush," Hinata said. Sadly, she dropped her cards into the discard pile.

"Meh, so do I," Shikamaru said, slightly sore because he didn't win.

TenTen kind of slapped her cards down, hiding the top part of her Sixes, while showing her two Nines. "I got four Nines. Everyone quickly glanced at her hand. Then, she shoved them into the discard pile.

"Damn, that was a nice poker face, Naruto!" Kiba commented.

Naruto's face was as blank as a slate; you couldn't see his eyes, mouth, nose, _anything_. "Hehe, thanks! Okay, so Sakura lost. Hehe, pick, truth or dare, Sakura!" Naruto said with a toothy grin. (A/N: yeah you can see his facial features now.) If he didn't lie, then he would be in her situation. And if TenTen didn't lie about _her_ hand, then _she'd_ be in Sakura's situation right now. (A/N: that's why I don't like showing first, because u can see what other people have, hehe.)

"Fine. I pick truth." Everyone thought carefully, then they started whispering to each other.

There were a few giggles, until finally, Naruto asked, "If you could have one wish, and it was about one of us, what would it be?"

"As in, out of all the people in this house?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kiba said.

"That's easy. I'd have Sasuke-kun be my boyfriend." She grew hearts in her eyes, and began daydreaming about Sasuke.

"Oh, that jerk is here?" Naruto asked, slightly irritated at the boy who was oh-so arrogant.

Ino and Sakura jumped on Naruto, beating them with their fists. "Gah! Don't say that kind of stuff about Sasuke-kun! You'll pay dearly!"

At that moment, Sasuke and Neji walked in. They sat on the couch and just began chatting about basketball. From time to time, they looked down at their classmates, playing Poker, Truth or Dare style, snorting every now and then at a stupid dare of embarassing truth.

Naruto glared at Sasuke when he heard the snort. Sakura, who saw his nasty stare, beat him over the head.

* * *

Six bruises and a fat lip later - for Naruto, of course - the games ended and Kiba was down the hole about 12 dollars, and Sakura was down 2, with Lee down ...(A/N: hang on, I have to review the mounds of paper... 21 dollars? no, that's not right.. that "1" is a "7") Wow, twenty-seven dollars. Naruto kept on tricking them, lying, switching cards while no one noticed, and all that other good stuff. He was up 17 dollars! 

"Alright, it's 6:00 now. You guys want to stay for dinner?" Hinata questioned.

"Umm, hang on, I got to call my parents and see," everyone responded. They all pulled out cell phones (A/N: yeah, they all have cells. about 1/3 of all the eighth graders at my school have one... and i even know a fifth grader who has one, sheesh) and punched in different numbers.

They started out like, "Ah, Iruka-nii-san" Or, "Hey, Mom?" Or, "Hey, Dad, listen, umm..." and possibly, "Damn you, you little squirt! Give mom the phone, NOW!" Hehe, so anyways, they're all allowed to stay at Hinata's grand palace (A/N: that's what I like to call it :D) for dinner AND spend the night, if the guardian, Hiashi, allowed them. It was a Friday, after all.

They all walked into the Kitchen, where they found a note by the phone. TenTen took it and read it aloud. "Ahem, 'Hinata, and Friends: I'm sorry that I won't be able to stay for dinner, but there's been a HUGE discovery at the lab. I'll be out late, so don't stay up. If you guys want to spend the night, you're more than welcome. Just make sure it's okay with your parents. See you in the morning, hopefully. Hyuuga H.' Alright then."

"So, it looks like we'll just have to make something to eat for ourselves, eh?" Kiba asked.

Hinata shook her head. "We have cooks and maids." Just as she finished that statement, one of the many doors leading to the kitchen opened up.

"There is a meal prepared for you and your guests, Hinata-sama," the maid said gracefully.

"Thank you. You can have the weekend off. I'm sure Father won't mind," Hinata told the maid.

She bowed deeply. "Thank you, Hinata-sama." Then, she turned and walked back out the door.

"Alright then, let's dig in! That crap at the school almost made me barf." "Yeah, tell me about it. If you drop your 'French fry' from a height of 8 inches or so from the table, it'll snap in half. They're sorry excuses for potatoes, if you ask me." "Was it just me, or did the hot dog imitation meat look kind of on the green side?" "You mean more green than usual? That's probably just the mold. You're lucky if you get only a corner of your bun overtaken by that stuff."

Everybody had a good laugh. "Yeah, I haven't eaten since breakfast. After I played at the arcade, I came straight here. C'mon, I'm hungry!" Naruto whined.

So everyone went into the dining room. "Whoa!" The table was heavily loaded with corn on the cob -with 5 different kinds of butter-, mashed potatoes, salad -with 12 different kinds of dressing!-, bread sticks, garlic chicken, wonton soup, a humungous ham, and chicken in some form. Maybe enough there to feed 9 teens, just _maybe_.

"Holy crap! Look at all this food! What do you do with the left overs?" Shikamaru demanded.

"Eh, we'll give the scraps to the canines. You know, the ones who patrol the premises," Hinata said nonchalantly.

"Daaaaaaaaaamn! Hurry, let's get to the food before it gets cold!" Everyone began to dig in hungrily.

"Holy crap, this is like heaven!" "This ham is so juicy!" "Mashed... potatoes... sooo... creamy!" "Oh my god! I've been looking all over for this low-fat dressing! Where did you _get_ this?"

Yeah, you know, usual dinner-time chit-chat. Nothing too out of the ordinary. So anyways, near the end of the meal, a new maid brought 9 plates of cheese cake.

**After about ten minutes...**

"Hey, Kiba, look out!" Naruto flicked a forkful of cold corn at the Inuzuka boy. It hit him square in the nose.

"Ah! You bastard! You're going to get it now!" Kiba chucked a couple of his chicken bones at Naruto, who readily blocked them with his arms. The bones ricocheted off Naruto onto TenTen, who, in a fit of rage, flung her knives at the person seated across from her, an unfortunate Yamanaka. Fortunately, she was able to block them with her plate. A pissed off Ino picked up her bowl of soup and hurled it across the table, allowing it to splatter on Sakura's lap.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Sakura yelled. She grabbed a spoonful of mashed potatoes and tossed it at Ino. However, her aim was a bit off and instead, PLOP, it hit Shikamaru right in his eye.

"Ahh!"

"H-hey... I don't think you g-guys should be doing th-that...," Hinata mumbled. Of course, no one heard her.

Shikamaru slammed his hands down on the table, which, unfortunately for the Hyuuga female, sent his spoon full of corn flying up in the air, landing on her head.

"Ah!" An enraged Hyuuga (A/N: wow, Hinata... enraged! yeah, some OOCness, and if OOCness doesn't fit you, you shouldn't read this) dipped her breadstick into the thick soup and flung it as hard as she can at Kiba.

"What the hell?" Kiba shouted. He dunked two cloth napkins his nearly frozen soup and chucked them at random people.

Hinata got hers right in the jaw, and Sakura got hit in the nose.

"Oh, it's on now, bitch! Sakura screamed. _'I just applied my Zit-Zapper! You're gonna pay for that!'_ Grabbing the remainder of her ham with her hands, Sakura flung them at Kiba, who got it on his tee-shirt.

"Oh _heeeell_ no! This is my new Fox shirt goddammit!"

Needless to say, there was an all out food fight. After a good ten minutes of corn flinging, mashed potatoe mushing, soup spraying, chicken-bone chucking, and such forth, the riot died down. A few maids came in to help the teens clean up the mess, and then the seven friends went back into the bathrooms, changing into some clothes that the Hyuugas were so kindly supplying.

Once they finished changing, all of them headed down to the living room, channel-surfing. Neji and Sasuke were still there, but now they were working on homework.

"Anyone up for another game?" TenTen questioned. Everyone was like, Yeah, sure, so she whipped out the deck of jumbo cards. "Hehe, alright, we're playing poker. Not regular poker, of course. This time's it's gonna be a bit different." She had a mischievous grin on her face. It practically _read_ antagonist! She had something evil up her sleeve. They just knew it.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter--**

Inside the house, Sasuke's father heard noises coming from outside this bedrom; noises among the lines of "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" and a girl's voice say, "It's not fitting...in!" and then two boys said something among the liens of "Try harder! It should go in after a couple of times!" and "Force it in! Push, shove, bite!"

His eyes got all screwed up. "What in the name of God is going on out there? Damn teenagers, doing 'it' left and right!"

* * *

eXd: alright! the end of the second chapter...hehe, if any of you guys have read** Learn To Live Together**, this ending will ring a bell. Muahaha! have fun guessing what's gonna happen! And please don't hesitate to ask questions, leave comments, flames, etc. I accept them all, and will most likely respond to them all, UNLESS THEY'RE ONLY A COUPLE OF WORDS LONG. :P enjoy waiting for the next chappie! 


	3. Take it off!

eXd: -drum roll- chapter three! Haha, I spent like almost 3 days during science class (school's out now, so you can only imagine how long I've had these chapters!) working on this, I hope you thoroughly enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

**

Responses to Reviews:

**moonlightpath **: Hahaha, yeah, just wait till you read this chapter! You'll see what they were ..er, cursing about. Thank you soo much for the review! And did I ever mention how cool your name is? I was thinking of it, and I was like, man, that's a cool name!

**japponess** : Thanks for the review! Lol, well, yeah, I guess I can see how that might creep a person out. :) -Gasp!- No, don't do it! Noooooo! Haha, j/p. Thanks again!

**Dragon Man 180 **:D Thank you for the review! You're always a reviewer for all my stories! Haha, you're reviews are always funny! Yeah, he'd be a mean person to play poker with! I was thinking about putting them in the food fight, but then I was like, 'Nah, I won't put Sasuke and Neji in it.' Maybe I should have? I dunno. And thank you sooo much for reviewing Once Desired, now Dreaded! That meant sooo much to me, you don't even know! Thanks a bunch!

**hibiyuru** : Yay! You said my last chapter was good! Haha! I love that movie:D Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ for the review! It's greatly appreciated!

**Amaterasu-chan** : Haha, I _love_ reading reviews, especially yours! They make me feel really good, and like I'm doing something right! Hahaha, okay, I got the message. I'll see if I can sneak a Neji/TenTen moment in the near future. Thank you for this inspiring review!

**payday** : Yay! Thanks for the review! I'm glad there are more Neji/TenTen fans out there:D Alright, I'll see what I can do about Neji and TenTen. :P

eXd: Okay, it sure is nice to see new faces review for my story, and I hope you guys keep on reviewing! I absolutely love it when you do! Makes me feel really happy. Oh, and don't hesitate to request, point out, critique, or ask something! You're always more than welcome to, of course. Okay, now, onto the next part of the story!

* * *

What happened last chapter--

"Anyone up for another game?" TenTen questioned. Everyone was like, Yeah, sure, so she whipped out the deck of jumbo cards. "Hehe, alright, we're playing poker. Not regular poker, of course. This time's it's gonna be a bit different." She had a mischievous grin on her face. It practically _read_ antagonist! She had something evil up her sleeve. They just knew it.

* * *

**Managing Mischief **

**Chapter Three - Take it off!**

Everyone eyed TenTen strangely, but they all sat in a large circle. "Okay, how are we gonna play, then, TenTen?" Ino asked.

"Hehe, you know how last time, we were playing Poker, Truth Or Dare style? Well, I'm sure you've all heard of strip poker! And plus, we're gonna up the ante to two bucks! C'mon, let's go!" TenTen shouted excitedly.

Sakura looked at Sasuke pleadingly. "Sasuke-kun, do you want to play?" she asked hopefully.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Who do you think I a-"

"Heh, I'll play. This game seems interesting," Neji interupted.

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine, I'll show you how to kick ass playing poker." (A/N: OOCness will try to kick in later, but I'll see what I can do...)

"Okay, _now_ let's play!" TenTen screamed, doubley excited now that Neji has decided to play. Funny... why would that happen?

"Eh...oh..okay TenTen..What ever you say..." everyone said uncertainly.

"No going past...you know... ummm... the necessary clothes limit. You can quit when ever you want to. Wouldn't want the guys to get nose bleeds, do we?" The girls giggled, and the guys forced laughs and sweat-dropped, anime-style.

Everyone looked at their hand. The only person with a good hand was Sasuke, with three Sevens.

In the end, Sakura won, with three Nines, and Neji lost, with only a pair of Fives. "Damn it."

"Wooohoo! Take it of, Neji!" "Oh yeah, show off those abs, Hyuuga!" There were more comments such as those two listed, and even a couple of cat calls.

Neji glared darkly at them, holding up a sock. There was a lot of 'aww's and 'dammit!'s.

Soon, another game was under way. This time, it was Sasuke who lost. "Aww crap," he mumbled. Taking a leaf from Neji's book, he stripped off a sock.

**After playing about 15 minutes of strip poker...**

After playing about 15 minutes of strip poker, Neji was down to his wife beater, his shorts, and a sock. Kiba had only one sock missing, and Sasuke was in his wife beater, and...**_speedos!_** Haha, no, he was in his wife beater, boxers, and one wrist warmer (A/N You know, those things he has on his arms in the manga?). All the other guys had every single piece of clothing intact. Sakura had her zip-up sweatshirt taken off, and had on her jeans, both socks, and an over-shirt (A/N: don't know what they're called...sorry!) over her white blouse. Every now and then, she'd throw a glance Sasuke's way. Hinata was clad in her blouse, capris, and sock. TenTen had on her tee-shirt, jeans, a sock, and one hair-clip missing. She argued that accessories such as hair pins counted too. (A/N: yeah, you tell them TenTen! Take charge! lol) TenTen caught herself sneeking peeks at Neji, but then looked away with a slight blush on her face. Neji saw her, and smirked. He let out a little 'Hmph'. Ino had on her blouse, her denim skirt, and her belt. Seeing as how TenTen got her hair pins to count, Ino made her belt count.

"FINE! But next time, it's strictly clothes!" the guys yelled.

"Whoa, damn, calm down there," TenTen said.

"Yeah, we're trying to do you guys a favor," Hinata said.

"Yeah, you guys don't want nose bleeds _that_ badly, do you?" Sakura interrogated.

"But...we can make it happen," Ino said, raising her blouse an inch. All the guys widened their eyes.

"Hahaha! Gotcha! What the hell do you think I am, some kind of hooker?" Ino demanded.

"I uh...I'll be right back." Shikamaru and Naruto left to the bathroom while Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba ran to the kitchen.

**Fifteen minutes later...**

Five minutes later, the guys are back. "That was the worst game of Poker I've ever played," Sasuke commented, while pulling his tee-shirt back on. He then slipped into his shorts. He and Neji were beginning to become more interested in what their fellow classmates were doing. Neji put his long sleeve shirt back on.

"Hey, umm...it's 9:30 right now. What do you guys want to do?" Hinata questioned.

'I don't know' was the response from everybody. "Damn, can you believe Sinobi-sensei gave us so much science homework!" Ino demanded.

"Yeah, and he took away my participation grade, just because I left my book in my locker! What the hell is up with that?" Kiba said.

"And he won't even let us talk during class! ...that much...," Sakura put in.

"Oh my god! Today, when he was 'grading our quizzes', remember, he was like, 'Hey everybody, get to work! I'm busy over here grading your quizzes!'. But I went over there and he was on www.mates. com!" Everyone laughed at that one. (A/N: no joke! one of my friends lost his participation grade because he left his science book in homeroom, and the teach was supposedly grading our tests, but he was really trying to get hooked up over the net.)

"Alright, then. Let's get back at him!" Kiba and Naruto said at the same time.

"How?" Ino and Sakura asked.

Both Kiba and Naruto were pondering. "Think. What can we do to make him feel like a complete jack ass?" Then, they looked up at each other, grinning. "I got it!" they yelled.

They quickly explained the plan to the others, who all, minus Sasuke and Neji, instantly broke out in laughter. "Oh man, that'll be funny as hell!"

"But, where can we find some of those? I ...I mean... none of _you_ guys have any, do you?" Hinata asked.

"No problem, I know where we can find some," Kiba responded. "Do any of you guys want to come with me down to my house? It's only like a fifteen minute walk down there. I can get some of those... er, props we need. I mean.. I uh- eh well, yeah, I think I saw some lying around the house...you know... Ahem, but anyways, we should be back in an hour or so."

"No." Everyone looked at Neji, who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" everybody asked.

"I mean 'no' as in 'No, Hinata will take no part in this.' And neither will you guys, if you don't want to get in any trouble."

"What the hell are you talking about, Hyuuga?" Kiba demanded.

"Yeah, just let us do what ever we want."

"If you're worried about getting in trouble, we're not going to bring your name up," Hinata said.

"It's not like that," Neji told them sternly.

"Then.. then why?"

"Why?" he questioned, with slight anger in his voice. "Because I'm the older one, and I'm supposed to be responsible! I'm always responsible! And when this little plan of yours crashes and burns, I'm the one who gets in trouble!"

Everyone was silent for a moment, taking in the scene that was unravelling.

"Ne..Neji, what are you talking about? How do you get in trouble?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm just looking out for you, that's all," Neji said, in a more calm tone. "Look, just..." He trailed off. "If you do it, make absolute sure that you do not get caught, do you understand me?" he interrogated roughly.

Hinata gulped a bit and nodded. "Y-y-yes."

Neji nodded and sat back.

"Erm, okay, so... are we still gonna go to my house?" Kiba asked.

"No."

Everyone looked at Sasuke. "Oh great, so you have a problem with our plan too, huh?" Kiba asked.

"I meant, 'No' as in 'No, let's go to my house.' My brother used to have a lot of that stuff. There's still some more in his old room. He left it all when he decided to live with our cousins." _'Him and his god damn drugs!'_ "This plan seems too interesting to pass up. We can even do this to the High School too. They're always pulling practical jokes, and scheming schemes. I'm sure the school will pin the blame on ... a select few... high schoolers." Sasuke's eyes grew dark when he thought of his brother. "What I wouldn't do to..." _'To get that bastard back.'_ "..make the high schoolers look like idiots."

"Yeah, alright then, we'll go to your place."

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata agreed to go with Sasuke, to gather the much needed equipment. They put their coats on while Sasuke went into the kitchen to grab some "stuff" as he put it.

**Five minutes later...**

Five minutes later, the four teens sneaked out of Neji's grand palace and start jogging down the road, turning at the corner and going straight and jogged for another ten minutes.

"Okay, we're here," Sasuke whispered. "My parents are home, so we gotta be as quiet as possible," Sasuke said.

"Dude, don't you have dogs too?" Naruto questioned.

"...Don't call me dude. And yes, we, too, have canines. But don't worry, they know me."

"Well, they don't know _us_," Sakura and Hinata said together.

"That's why I grabbed a couple of pieces of chicken. You three can give it to them, and they'll be like your best friends, so long as I'm here. Now, no more talking" Sasuke grabbed a bag out of his jacket and handed them the ends of 3 drum sticks each. He called the 9 patrolling dogs over and they fed them the chicken. While the doggies were munching on their late night snack, Sasuke led the crew over to the window on the side of the mansion furthest away from the road.

"Okay, the alarm should come on in about 15 minutes, but I can disable it from inside. I know where he kept what we're looking for. Just, someone help me unscrew this bar thing." On Itachi's old bedroom window was a set of steel bars going one way, and another set going another. (A/N: It's kind of stupid that the screws are on the OUTSIDE, but that's how it's gonna be.) After about five minutes of twisting screwdrivers, more tools that Sasuke brought with him, they carefully lowered the heavy set of bars onto the ground. Then, they used Sasuke's pocket knife to pry out the black screen on the window. Finally, Sasuke and Naruto crawled in while Sakura and Hinata were on the outside, keeping watch.

Inside the room, Sasuke silently motioned for Naruto to grab one of the flashlights out of his hand. They both turned them on and Sasuke switched the burglar alarm off, then led Naruto to Itachi's old closet. After digging through the clothes for a minute or two, Sasuke found three of four different type of the things they were looking for; so they quietly put everything back into its place. Naruto whispered something into Sasuke's ear, and he nodded. Sasuke quietly tiptoed to Itachi's desk drawer. He pulled it open and let Naruto hold on to the humungous bottle of crazy glue. And, just to be on the safe side, Sasuke took his brother's hot glue gun, along with some special glue that went with it.

Lastly, Sasuke lifted Itachi's old mattress of the bed and took out a syringe, needle and all. He motioned for Naruto to climb through the window and then he silently followed, _after _he set the burglar alarm to reset itself in ten minutes. Both teens set their "borrowed" goods on the ground and proceeded to screw the bars back in place. About halfway through, though, they realized they forgot the screen!

"Oh, fuck! Hurry, unscrew the bars! We forgot to put the screen in! Unscew it, unscrew it!" Quickly, they took all the screws out and tried putting the screen back in place.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed, a little too loudly. "Fuckin' screen!"

"Shut up, Naruto! That's enough profanities. Keep going, the burglar alarm will turn on in just minutes!" Sasuke quietly scolded.

"It's not fitting back in!" Sakura squealed

"Try harder! It should go in after a couple of tries!" Sasuke commanded.

"C'mon, just force it in! Push, shove, bite, whatever!" Naruto exclaimed.

After 2 minutes or so, the four mischief makers finally got the screen in place, and almost all the bars.

**Inside the House**

Inside the house, Sasuke's father heard noises coming from outside his bedrom; noises among the lines of "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" and a girl's voice say, "It's not fitting...in!" and then two boys say, "Try harder! It should go in after a couple of times!" and "Force it in! Push, shove, bite!"

His eyes got all screwed up. "What in the name of God is going on out there? Damn teenagers, doing 'it' left and right!"

He got up from his bed and started descending the stairs to the origin of the voices.

**Back Outside**

Just as Sasuke was putting the last screw in, they heard voices coming from inside the house. "Hey, who's out there! I know what you hoolagins are doing out there!" a voice boomed.

"Oh, crap! That's my dad! Sakura, Hinata, grab the tools and run! Naruto, you take the stuff in the bag and take off!" Sasuke proceeded to screw the last screw back in place. Just as he did, the door to Itachi's old room opened up. Sasuke turned around and found his three partners in crime halfway down the street already. He quickly ran to join them, just as the light flooded on in Itachi's room. He took off like a bullet!

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter--**

"So, we'll do this at about midnight. Just sneak out at 11:00 P.M. Stuff some pillows or whatever under your sheets. And just in case you need to sneak back in through your window, leave it open a bit. Make sure it's not noticeable, you know?" Kiba said.

* * *

eXd: whoa! That was a close call huh? Hehe, so, can anyone guess what they're going to do? Hehe, this is going to be fun! Oh yeah, from here on out, there will be a little big of OOCness, so be careful. If you don't like OOCness... -sniff sniff- then you don't have to -sniff sniff- read my story. I'll understand. 


	4. The Great Plan!

eXd: **There are two things I want to address in this author's note.**

1) You know how I update once a week right? That's four times a month. If I get 10 or more reviews per chapter, then I'll update 6 times a month. How's that sound? But.. that kind of deals with the second thing I wanted to address.

2) I was looking at my story stats, and I noticed that I had over 100 hits for this story. That made me pretty happy, until I noticed that I only have 17 reviews. So let's just say that 30 people read each chapter. Only about six of you guys give me reviews. So that's one-fifth, or twenty percent. Not good. Maybe I'll elongate my updating periods?

Well, anyways here is the next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

Responses to reviews:

**Amaterasu-chan **- Thanks for dropping me a review! Of course there'll be more mischief. :P Hehe. Ah, thank you soo much for the compliments! It raises my spirits sky high! Thanks again!

**moonlightpath** - Of course it's cool! I'm more of the night time person rather than day time. You can just imagine being enveloped in the dark with just the moon illuminating a path! It's really cool. Hahaha, yeah, I laughed my head off at the whole scene at Sasuke's place. Hehe, and just wait for chapter eight or nine; that's probably when I'm gonna have them go on their little "mission". This should be great!

Thanks for the review and for complimenting my pen name! Sometimes, I like being mysterious ;).

**Japponess **- Lol, okay, I won't put in any more potatoes! Haha, I try to make this funny :P. (mysterious grin) You'll just have to wait and see what they're gonna do, aren't you? Muahaha! Okay, enough. Thanks for the review! It's greatly appreciated.

**Dragon Man 180** - Whoa, those are some pretty good guesses. One of them was close, but no cigar. :P Just you guys wait... _then _you'll see what I have planned! Feel free to give me suggestions on how else they should sabotage the school! Hehe, yes, that part with Sasuke's dad was hilarious! It's too bad that my brothers were in the same room, because I had to hold in my laughter, or else they'd come over here and see what I was laughing about. I can't have that, now can I? I got sort of protective brothers. Hmm... maybe I'll make Sasuke's dad recognize his voice... I dunno. I have a plan formulating in my head! Thanks for the review and the idea!

**payday **- Thanks for the review! Hehe, yeah, I actually liked that last part. It was pretty funny, I thought. Haha, sneakiness is my forte! I always used to sneak out with my sister, so I know how this stuff is done :P. Again, thanks for the review!

**hibiyuru** - Hehe, I like writing parts where they're sneaking around. I actually have experience in that! Ah, it was funny at the end, where Sasuke's dad came by, lol! Ah, he thinks the weirdest things, in my story, at least... I usually update on Wednesdays or Thursdays, so be on the lookout. :P Hehe, thanks for the nice review!

eXd: Once again, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They really do make me feel happy and feel like I'm doing this right. I'm glad you guys enjoy this! I'll do my best to satisfy your fan fiction needs!

* * *

**What happened last chapter--**

"Oh, crap! That's my dad! Sakura, Hinata, grab the tools and run! Naruto, you take the stuff in the bag and take off!" Sasuke proceeded to screw the last screw back in place. Just as he did, Itachi's door opened up. Sasuke turned around and found his three partners halfway down the street already. He quickly ran to join them, just as the light flooded on in Itachi's old room. He took off like a bullet!

* * *

**Managing Mischief **

**Chapter 4 - The Great Plan!**

Everybody snuck back to Hinata's house. Once they got inside, the rest of the gang looked at them expectantly. "So? How'd it go?" "What happened?" "Did anybody see you?" "What's in the bag?" "You got the things, right?"

The four teens grinned, well Sasuke smirked, at their friends. "Things went great." "We unscrewed the bars, pried out the screen, went inside, took the stuff, snuck back out, put the screen back on." "Actually, no, we put the bars on, then had to take them off because we forgot to put the screen on." "Then we put the screen back in place and almost had all the bars in." "Then my dad came by, and I told these guys to run for it." "He screwed the last bar in place and ran after us." "Nobody saw us... hopefully" "The stuff's in the bag." "We got everything, plus extras."

Everyone smiled evilly. But this time, it was Neji who smirked. (A/N: Wait, isn't a smirk an evil smile?) "Okay, so what'd you get?"

"Well, we got the initial item. Then I took some crazy glue, a hot glue gun, and a syringe, needle and all. This was all Naruto's idea."

"What's the glue for?" "And the syringe? Are we gonna shoot up?"

"Hell no! That stuff will mess you _up_!" Sasuke shouted.

"Whoa, calm down dude. I was just messing' around."

"...Don't call me 'dude'."

"Okay, what ever. The glue...well, hehe. Naruto will tell you," Sakura said giddily.

"Hehe, alright, everyone get closer."

Everyone huddled up and Naruto told them his plan.

**Two minutes later**

Two minutes later, the seven teenagers were cracking up at the ingenious of Naruto's plan. Sasuke just smirked, and Neji glared at them.

"Oh man, that's an awesome plan!" "Hehe, yeah! Oh God, I'm going to die of laughter!" "It's brilliant! When do we go?" "Some time soon." "How about tonight?" "Yeah!"

"No, we need to go on a Sunday in the dead of night. It'll be perfect! If we go on a Sunday, the staff won't know about it until they get to school! I know for a fact that Tsunade-sama (A/N: she's the principal) goes to school every Saturday. I see her every time I went there for baseball practice last year, and six times this year," Naruto informed. "This is going to be great!"

"No, I have basketball games all day Sunday," Sasuke put in.

"Yeah, and I'll be going with my parents to visit some relatives that weekend. We probably won't be back 'till late Sunday, or early Monday," Ino said.

"Hmm... alright then. How about some time next month?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah! During Thanksgiving break! Haha, that'll be awesome! We can decorate the whole school!" Kiba exclaimed excitedly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Do you think eight people are enough? The school is pretty big," Ino put in.

"Hmm..." Everyone began thinking.

"Well, we can get like four extra people and have 6 people for each floor of the school," TenTen suggested. (A/N: The school has two floors.)

"...no, 12 people are four too many. I think eight _might _be enough. Too many people can get dangerous. They might trip up, you know, like make a mistake, leave a clue behind, or they might squeal," Naruto said seriously.

"Ah, you make it sound like we're robbing a bank, but, I guess you're right," Shikamaru said.

"Okay, so how are we gonna go about this? We need to lay the operation out. We need a plan, a schedule," Kiba said. Everyone turned to Shikamaru.

He sighed. "Alright, get me a piece of paper and a pencil.

Before he started writing though, he looked at Neji. "We can use an extra person who won't screw up. You sure you don't want to do this? Any particular teacher you hate, or student you want to get in trouble?" Neji closed his eyes and pondered.

He thought about it for a minute. _'Of course I won't mess up. With me there, there's no way this can go wrong. But I'm only doing this for Hinata.' _(A/N: Or... is he?) Then, he said softly, "I'll think about getting more involved, but I'll be the look out. If I find reason to get some students or teachers back, then I'll take part of this 'vandalism'." Shikamaru nodded his head contently. Then, he began writing.

(A/N: just so you know, Floor one has 16 classrooms, 5 bathrooms, 3 closets, 3 labs, 1 cafeteria, 1 gym, and 1 library. That's a total of 30 rooms. Floor two has: 15 classrooms, 4 bathrooms, 2 labs, and 3 closets. Total of 24 rooms.)

"Okay, we'll split up in 2 groups of 4 and 5 people. The group of four will take the second floor, since it has fewer rooms. You'll be in two teams of two and take care of the 6 hallways. Each team will take care of three hallways, got it?" Everyone nodded. "Okay then. Each team will start on opposite sides of the hallways and work their way to the middle, then go on to the next one. Once you finish, go to the front of the school. Understand?"

Everyone nodded again. "Alright. The other group will take the first floor. There will be 4 teams for each one of the 4 hallways. One team will have two people, and the other three teams will go solo. Okay?" Everyone nodded their head yet again. "Alright then. So, each team will work on one hallway. Okay, that's the Beta plan. We'll need to scope the school out to find a good hiding place if we need it. Everyone got it?"

"Yeah! Hehe! This is gonna be so fun!" everyone exclaimed. "So, who are in which teams?"

"I'll be with Shikamaru, TenTen, Hinata, and Neji. Neji can be the look out on floor one," Naruto said. "We're group one, and we'll take floor one. So group 2, taking floor 2, will be Ino, Sakura, Kiba, and Sasuke. There, we have one master prankster on each floor: me and Kiba." Everyone laughed. "So in case goes wrong, ya know?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Hinata said. "But how do you guys want to meet? We're probably going to be at our own homes. We need to sneak out, rendezvous, and make sure we have enough supplies, and all the needed items. I can get us seven more syringes, so each person will have one. We'll also need the alcohol, which is a cinch because my dad has some in the cabinets."

"Excellent, Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed. "Okay, each person brings a flashlight, a pocket knife, and their cell phone. No, wait, we'll use walkie-talkies, okay?"

"Yeah, good idea, Kiba!" Ino said enthusiastically. "And we better bring our cells, just in case. We can meet up at the doughnut shop on Hikari Road. It's about the same distance from all of our houses. Then, we'll sneak into the school and carry out our operation. Sound good?"

"Yep! We better make a list of items," Naruto said. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

**Items:**

Dark clothes, crazy glue, alcohol (not essential but bring it anyways dammit!) syringe, flashlight, cell phone, walkie-talkie (this was Kiba's stupid idea, we don't need 'em), pocket knife (this was Kiba's only good idea), lock pick and tension wrench, coins of various sizes, gloves, "magazines".

"Huh? "Coins of various sizes"? I understand the gloves, lock picks and tension wrench, but what are the coins for?" Ino asked, dumbfounded.

Naruto grinned and told them. "Haha! Great idea, Naruto! Yeah, okay. We'll need about 10 coins each, just to be on the safe side, and one or two half-dollars apiece. Each fire alarm you find, tag it."

"Okay!" everyone said enthusiastically.

"So, we'll do this at about midnight. Just sneak out at 11:00 P.M. Stuff some pillows or whatever under your sheets. And just in case you need to sneak back in through your window, leave it open a bit. Make sure it's not noticeable, you know?" Kiba said.

Sasuke sat in deep thought. "I'm going to have a problem, then. I have bars on my window, and I can only take them out from the outside. I can always sneak out of the door, though, but it squeaks."

"Hmmm...well, that's okay. Just ask your parents if you can spend the night at my house. After all, it's going to be Thanksgiving Break," Neji said.

"Okay then. My problem is solved."

"Alright, well, I'm gonna turn in now. It's 10:55. I have baseball practice tomorrow. I'll scope out the school better. See if there'll be any problems, you know?" Naruto said. Everyone nodded.

"Hn. I got basketball practice tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Okay, I got basketball practice too," Neji informed. "We 3 will try to get more info on any quick routes around and through campus."

* * *

**Preview of next chapter--**

After looking around for an hour or so, Hinata and TenTen got thirsty, so they went to the vending machine and got two 20 oz of water. (A/N: why water, do you ask? well, you'll find out later, hehe) Then, they ran into Tsunade, the principal. "Why, hello there, young ladies. It's a nice day out, isn't it? Say, what are you doing at school? It's a Saturday." Eh, was it possible that she was... drunk?

* * *

eXd: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! please review! 


	5. Infiltration

eXd: okay, here's chapter 5! hehe, there is nothing much THAT interesting, but please read it. it kind of introduces what's gonna happen in the next chapter. hehe. have fun!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Responses to Reviews:

**Amaterasu-chan **- Hehe, a drunk Tsunade, what's new? Rest assured! There will be plenty of mischief. -Sigh- yeah, just wish I got reviews in proportion to my hits, ya know? Hehe, that'd be great. Okay, thanks for dropping me a review!

**moonlightpath** - Hehe, it's not a house, but the _school!_ Oh man, I'm getting excited just thinking about it! Hehe, I got a masterful (is that a word?) plan waiting, and our heroes are going to execute it in just a few chapters. And of course your username is nice! Okay, thanks for your review!

**Dragon Man 180 **- Oh yeah, it _is_ good! You'll just have to wait three or four chapters for the special day! Hmm I'm not sure how I can wedge Neji into this. Any ideas? I'll be more than happy to accept them. Thanks for the review!

**hibiyuru - **Oh man, reading your review brings back memories! I remember, back in Learn To Live Together, I made Neji and TenTen get drunk... oh, good times, good times. Okay, so anyways, back on task. From what I believe, a hit is like how many times your story has been viewed. For example, let's say a story has 10 chapters, and it has 100 hits. So that's 10 hits per chapter, so a chapter was viewed 10 times. I hope that makes sense. Alright, thanks for your review! It really _does_ bring back memories.

**Blackangeltwin1** - Thanks for the review! Of course, I'm gonna continue this until I drop dead! Or... until I reach the end of their eigth grade year... But anyways, thanks again for your review.  
**

* * *

**

**What happened last chapter--**

"Yeah, I'll hit the sack too. Basketball practice tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Okay, I got soccer practice," Neji informed. "We 3 will try to get more info on any quick routes around and through campus. 'Night!"

* * *

**Managing Mischief **

**Chapter 5 - Infiltration**

Early the next morning, around 7:00, the 3 sport-stars woke up and got ready. Neji lent Sasuke and Naruto some of his clothes. After showering, brushing their teeth, etc, they went downstairs. Once they got to the breakfast bar, they found a breakfast of waffles, pancakes, oatmeal, sausages, bacon, and orange juice waiting for them.

"Hn, this is a lot of food. Who's it all for?" Neji asked. A maid answered his question almost immediately.

"For you and your other guests, Neji-sama." Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto looked at the stairs. Down came the rest of the gang.

"Heh, trying to sneak off without us, eh?" Kiba asked. "We're gonna tag along and check out the school while you guys practice."

"Okay then. C'mon, we need to be at school by eight."

After finishing breakfast at 7:30, everybody went and brushed their teeth. (A/N: there are like 15 guest bathrooms in this place!) Finally, they piled into the huge limo that was waiting for them. Neji walked towards the open car door. Unbeknownst to him, TenTen was also walking towards the same door. Both weren't looking where they were going, and just as ducked into the car, their heads collided.

"Ouch," TenTen muttered. She turned to her left, only to see Neji. his eyebrows were raised, and there was slight amusement in his features.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?" he asked.

TenTen blushed. "Y-yeah, I'm uh, I'm fine," she responded. Neji nodded and let her get in first.

Sakura took note of what had happened to her friend. She smiled slightly. _'I wish that would happen to me and Sasuke...'_ She gazed dreamily at Sasuke, who was seated directly across from her.

Although Sasuke was staring out the window, he caught Sakura's gaze out of the corner of his eyes. He closed his own and smirked. _'This isn't anything out of the ordinary, but why am I smirking. Sakura always stares at me.' _He sighed._ 'Damn lip muscles, must be tweaking out.' _Once everyone was seated, the limo took off to school at 7:40.

At 7:45 they arrived at Konoha Junior High. (A/N: notice it only took 5 minutes to drive there) The three guys took off to two different corners of the school while the rest of the 6 split up in groups of 2, scoping out quick escape routes from the school and good hiding places. They've been going there for a year, and they knew three or four hidden rooms, secret routes, and quick escape routes. But just to refresh their memories, they toured the campus. They've only had two months of school there, and before that, they had 3 months of summer vacation.

After looking around for an hour or so, Hinata and TenTen got thirsty, so they went to the vending machine and got two 20 oz of water. (A/N: why water, do you ask? well, you'll find out later, hehe) Then, they ran into Tsunade, the principal. "Why, hello there, young ladies. It's a nice day out, isn't it? Say, what are you doing at school? It's a Saturday." Eh, was it possible that she was... drunk?

Hinata thought fast. "We - we just love learning. Y-you can't get enough learning during the school year, you know?"

TenTen faked a smile. "Yeah, that's right!"

Tsunade laughed jovially. "Splendid! Say, why don't you ladies come with me to my office? I have something for you." She turned to the school and Hinata and TenTen had no choice but to follow her.

"Aww, great," Hinata mumbled. "I think she's drunk Look at how she's walking and listen to how she slurs her words." They followed their principal to the school doors, where she took out a small ring of keys and unlocked it. Then, she led them to her office, which she also unlocked with the same small silver key.

She then walked over to her desk and pulled out a drawer. TenTen's eyes flashed. She could've sworn she saw firecrackers, iPods, pocket knives, and laser pointers, all confiscated from students. TenTen nudged Hinata and they both grinned evilly. They were going to have some new objectives for their special day. "Ah, here we are! Here you go, young ladies! Enjoy them," Principal Tsunade said. She handed them crazy pencils. (A/N: you know, the ones that twist around in loops?) "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take care of some business. There's going to be a staff meeting here at 10:45. I have an hour and 45 minutes to prepare. Have a good day."

"Yes, ma'am," both girls responded. They left the principal in her office, but didn't go outside. Instead, they snuck around the hallways, trying to remember where the hidden rooms were. Hinata found one in the closet down the hall from the cafeteria. If you moved the never-used buckets out of the way and pulled on the "paint brush handle" it'd open up a small door. This led to a large room, and from the looks of it, unused. Both girls quickly left the closet and went upstairs.

"Hey, hang on. I need to go to my locker real quick," TenTen said. They silently snuck to the brunette's locker on the second floor. TenTen spun the dial and wrapped on the locker in a few places, and it sprung open. "Cheap ass lockers," she mumbled. She moved a few books out of the way and pulled the back wall of her locker up slightly. Then, she took out a set of lock picks and a tension wrench and eased the wall back down again. Then, she slammed her locker shut and spun the dial. "Okay, let's go to the computer lab." They crept to the comp. lab, where they found Ino and Sakura.

Ino was working on the handle of the computer lab while Sakura was picking the handle to the Chem. Lab. "Hey guys. How'd you get in?" Hinata asked curiously.

Startled, Ino jumped slightly, but then let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's only you guys. We came in through a window in the science lab. The one that's always unlocked."

"Quiet, I need silence to do this you know," Sakura said, slightly irritated that the lock would not open. They've been working on this for about a good twelve minutes.

"How'd you get in?" Ino asked in a barely audible whisper.

TenTen rolled her eyes. "Tsunade-sensei wanted to give us a reward for 'wanting to learn'," TenTen said. She held up her pencil. "And we got swirly pencils. Oh, joy," she said in mock enthusiasm. "Anyways, she doesn't know we're here. I came here to change some of our grades in the comp lab. What about you?"

"That's what I'm trying to do right now. Sakura's tryin' to get into the chem. lab to get some 'ingredients' for something...I dunno what she was talking about. Something about ammonium nitrate...I don't know. I'm not the science wiz here."

Finally, 'click!'. Sakura had managed to get the door open. She handed a little piece of paper to TenTen. TenTen looked at Sakura weirdly, because she wasn't exactly Einstein herself. Hinata's eyes bulged out.

"What! Are you trying to blow something up, Sakura?" Hinata asked incredulously. Sakura gave her a mischievous smile.

"Well, you never know when you might need to blow something up, or make a diversion." She smiled evilly again.

Hinata let out an 'ooooh' of understanding. Just then, there was a 'click' and the comp lab handle loosened up. Ino grinned and walked in. "TenTen, follow me. Hinata, you go with Sakura, since you both know a lot about the sciences," Ino directed.

**Ino and TenTen  
**

They tiptoed to the main computer that had access to every single computer file on campus. She pulled on a pair of gloves. "What grade do you want to change?" Ino asked TenTen.

"Well, I have a C- in science. Can you change that to an A? Sinobi-sensei, 3rd period."

Ino nodded. After typing in a few simple commands, a folder named 'Sinobi' popped up. But, just as Ino was going to click on the folder named "Grades", a box popped up.

"Huh? What...I need a password? Ch, looks like Sinobi-sensei doesn't take chances. Damn it, I don't _know_ his password! Maybe I can find a way around this."

"Well, go ahead and change the grades you want right now. Like, you know Hue Jazz? He's a total snob. Change his History grade to like a D- or something. He has Yukizo, 3rd period. God, I hate him."

"I'm on it." So, Ino was changing grades of friends and foes. While she was doing this, TenTen called Naruto up.

"Hello, Naruto?" TenTen whispered.

"Hey, what's up? And why are you whispering?" Naruto asked. He was on a water break right now.

**Sakura and Hinata  
**

"Okay, the chemicals are kept in those back cabinets, right, Hinata?" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah," Hinata answered. "And we need to hurry. It's 9:30 right now, and there's going to be a staff meeting at 10:45. That's an hour and fifteen minutes."

Much to their dismay, the cabinets were locked. "Gah! We don't have much time! We need to pick these locks!" Sakura said. She handed Hinata a tension wrench and a pick. Both of them picked furiously for fifteen minutes or so.

"Finally!" Sakura said. Hinata gave her a thumbs up.

"Ah, these pins won't stay on the shear line... Who knows how old these locks are..." Finally, 'Click!' Now, both cabinets were fully opened. Sakura took a burlap sack from the inside of her jacket and began looking at the chemicals and other things used in chemistry.

Oh yeah, they were definitely gonna help themselves.

* * *

**Preview of next chapter--**

_"Alright. Good luck, guys. Oh, and I just saw some teachers go inside the building."_

"Okay, thanks!" TenTen quickly shut and put her flip-phone back in her pocket. Ino tugged her gloves off and put them in her back pockets. "Hey, trouble! Some teachers are coming in the building! They're here for the staff meeting!"

* * *

eXd: Okay! So what'd you think? I hope this chapter was okay... because not much happened. Well, drop me a review and maybe I'll update faster! 


	6. The Biggest Bang

eXd: so...Sakura and Hinata had gained access to the cabinets in the chemistry laboratory! Uh-Oh, Sakura has a whole list of things she'll need to pull of a big "BANG!" what can possibly happen?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Responses To Reviews:

**Dragon Man 180 **- Hey! That's a great idea about the stink bombs! Thanks, I'll be sure to use it later :P. Yeah, potassium reacts violently with water right? Hmm... then they'd have to be near the water to put the potassium in... that idea won't work for ... for what I have planned, heheh. But thanks for the review!

**moonlightpath **- Yep! I'm going to try and keep what they're doing a secret as long as possible. Heh, I got elected Most Creative, so I sure hope that I got a big imagination! I hope this prank is going to be as good as everybody hopes! Thanks for dropping me a review!

**Amaterasu-chan** - Yay! (Oh man, I can be such a kid sometimes, lol) But I really love your reviews! Thanks for all the positive things your put in your review! It really made _my _day! Heh, yeah, staff meetings can be a pain... especially when there are 4 students wreaking havoc inside the school! Muahaha! Okay, thank you so much for the review!

**

* * *

****What happened last chapter--**

"Ah, these pins won't stay on the shear line... Who knows how old these locks are..." Finally, 'Click!' Now, both cabinets were fully opened. Sakura took a burlap sack from the inside of her jacket and began looking at the chemicals and other things used in chemistry.

Oh yeah, they were definitely gonna help themselves.

* * *

**Managing Mischief **

**Chapter 6 - The Biggest Bang  
**

"Ah! Dry ice! Why does the chem. lab have this? Oh well.." Chunks of dry ice were placed inside vacuums, so she put a few of them inside her burlap sack. "Huh? Gunpowder? The hell? What the hell is our chem. teacher planning to do with this stuff! Well, this can be useful too."

"Alright, I'm going to need this, some of this, and this. Oh, and some of this, too. This is 70 percent pure? Good, don't want too much of this pure stuff. It'll probably blow the roof off. Hey, this stuff is used for fuses right?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"Yeah, you can use that or potassium chlorate. I suggest the chlorate, because it'll cause the fuse to burn slower. (A/N: I'm not sure if it'll cause the fuse to burn _slower_ but it'll definitely make you a fuse if used correctly.) Hinata then went back to looking for two other highly dangerous ingredients if mixed together.

"Hey I found some magnesium powder! Alright, this can be used for disctactions."

"Yeah, if someone sees us at the school on Sunday - who knows why they'll be up at such an unholy hour - we'll just set a mini-flash bang off."

Sakura all of a sudden squealed. "Ah! Pink scented candles! I've always wanted some of these!" She slipped three of them into the bag. "Hehehe... our chemistry lab has the weirdest things."

**Ino and TenTen  
**

"Naruto, do you know Sinobi-sensei's password to his computer? We're trying to change our science grades," TenTen explained.

_"Sinobi, eh?"_ Naruto asked._ "Yeah, I saw him type it in a couple of times when I was in there for detention. Let's see now...I'm pretty sure it has 'J' in it. Ummm...hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue. Uh...oh yeah! Hehe, it's djflo. That's lowercase d, underscore, lowercase f-l-o. I heard somewhere he's a DJ, isn't that funny?"_

TenTen laughed. She told Ino the password. "Yeah, thanks Naruto. Hey, do you want any of your grades changed? We're in the comp. lab right now."

_"Umm, yeah sure. I have a C plus in History. Can you move that up to an A? Oh, and there's this total jack-ass. His name is Hue Jazz. Change his science grade to a D or an F, okay? He has Yukizo, 3rd period."_

"Haha, way ahead of you, Naruto. Ino's changing his right now."

_"Hmm, okay. Oh, and there are these chicks, Anita Bathe Moore and Ivana Humpalot. They've got Sora-sensei, second period."_

TenTen repeated that to Ino.

"Done," Ino whispered. She then proceeded to shut down the laptop. "Okay, let's get out of here!"

"Okay, Naruto, we're gonna jam now. We'll meet you by the willow trees by the portable clasrooms, okay?"

_"Alright. Good luck, guys. Oh, and I just saw some teachers go inside the building."_

"Okay, thanks!" TenTen quickly shut and put her flip-phone back in her pocket. Ino tugged her gloves off and put them in her back pocket. "Hey, trouble! Some teachers are coming in the building! They're here for the staff meeting!"

Ino didn't bother to ask what staff meeting. They were gonna be in serious trouble if they got caught.

They quickly shut the door and went into the chem. lab, where Hinata and Sakura were just finishing up. "Hey! Teachers coming inside the building! We got to jam!" TenTen whispered. Hinata and Sakura looked worried, but they snuck around plenty of times. They knew what they should do.

"Okay, to the libr-" Sakura began, but then stopped.

"The library's on the first floor! We're on the second! Plus, it's like a 30 foot drop down from here to the ground!" Ino whispered fiercely.

TenTen and Hinata kept calm. They tried to devise a plan to get out of there. They then looked at each other. "No...," they both whispered.

"Well, it _could_ work. It's the best option we have so far," TenTen said.

Hinata nodded.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Sakura and Ino questioned in unison.

"We can open one of these windows and jump to the flag pole, and slide down," Hinata explained. The flagpole was pretty close to the building, only eight feet away.

"WHAT! What if we fall? We'd die for sure!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, what if we get caught by some teachers? C'mon, we probably won't die from falling 30 feet. Look, it's worth a shot!" Ino was thinking.

"No...we can...we can...oh man, something's burning in the back of my mind... what is it?" TenTen asked herself. "Oh! There's a secret room that leads to the cafeteria, which leads to the freezers, which leads outside, and outside means safety!"

"Cool! Where's this secret room?" the three girls asked excitedly.

TenTen's face fell. "It's in the staff room."

Hinata kept on pondering. Then, "Hey, do you guys think we could use a diversion? Like, get the teachers downstairs, or something? Then, they probably won't come back up here."

"Yeah! We can cause a diversion downstairs and so the teachers would leave! So then, we can sneak into the Staff Room!"

"Yes! A way out of this dump," Sakura said gleefully.

"Hang on there, we still need a diversion," TenTen said gloomily.

Sakura's face fell.

"Don't worry, I got the perfect solution. Haha, solution, that's funny," Hinata said, chuckling at her own little pun.

"Huh? How's it funny?" The 3 other girls didn't understand _what_ Hinata was talking about.

"In science, when you mix things together, it's called a solution. Sakura, quick! Let me see the sack of ingredients!"

Sakura handed it over without question. Then it dawned on her. "Great idea, Hinata! I suggest we use the "water bottle diversion"! It's definitely loud enough and it won't dammage the school in any way! I'll be the runner." Hinata shook her head.

"That takes too long to do. I'm going to try something I read off the internet. I ope this works," Hinata said while she grabbed the 20 oz water bottle she purchased earlier that morning. (A/N: Told you you'd find out!)

"Ino, let me borrow your gloves, please." When Hinata had the gloves on, she took the lid off of one of the vacuums and put in small pieces of dry ice into the bottle. She then filled the bottle up 1/2 way with water. Then, she tightly twisted the cap on and handed it to Sakura. "God speed."

Sakura looked about 4 doors down and saw the Staff Room door slightly ajar, with voices flooding out of them. It seemed as if all the staff was in there.

Sakura turned back to them. "Get ready. We have less than a minute till this thing blows,". she breathed. They all nodded.

Sakura ran quietly to the flight of stairs, leading AWAY from the chemistry lab. Then, she chucked it as hard as she could. There was a loud clang, and she quickly ran back to the room with her three companions and counted down silently. "Cover your ears!"

"Hey, did you guys hear something?" one of the teachers asked.

"No, I don't think so," another one responded.

"Ten... nine ... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one... boom!" ...There was utter silence. "What! What's going on? It should've made a big boom by now!" Sakura said, bewildered.

"Maybe the lid came off or somethin. Sakura, we can spare you. Go and check!" Ino joked.

"Damnit, I'll go check!" TenTen replied. She tiptoed towards the stairs. While she was near the staffroom, she heard voices. 

"Hey, Shibire, you're going into the chemistry lab, right? Would you mind fetching me my glasses? I'm afraid I left them in there."

Then, TenTen froze. "Yes, I guess I should go now. Okay, I'll be back in just a minute," Shibire said. TenTen cringed when she heard his chair scrape back. _'Oh shit! I gotta tel the others!' _She slipped into the chem. lab and wailed frantically, "Shibire-sensei is going to come in here, Shibire-sensei is going to come in here! What do we do, what do we do?"

The door to the Staff Room creaked open and the girls heard steps coming towards the very room they were in.

* * *

**Preview of next chapter--**

She hopped onto the window frame and looked back. "Ready?" they asked her. She gulped, but nodded. Facing forward, Sakura crouched slightly and pushed off. But something happened. Her foot was slightly twisted when she jumped, and she wasn't quite aimed at the pole. Her friends, however, did not see this. They're eyes were kept on the 'two-thirds' mark they immagined on the pole She made a wild grab for the pole, and...

* * *

eXd: Hmm... it's already two in the afternoon! I still gotta type up like, two chapters! Cuz I like to get everything updated on a Wednesday. Sorry if there were any mistakes in this, I'm kinda rushing! Please review!  



	7. Busted?

eXd: HEY! I'm finally back to updating :D. Sorry I had to take that two week break, but I seriously needed to work on my summer project. But you know what sucks? I didn't really work on it. I spent a lot of time working on my fanfics, and now I've only got like ...- counts on fingers - 16 days to read a biography on an author, write up notes, write up more notes comparing and contrasting the two authors, write a comparison/contrast rough draft on the two, then write the final draft. And I'm pretty good at putting things off to... But anyways, umm... since I made you guys wait so long, I'm updating two chapters today! Happy reading!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

Responses to reviews:

**Dragon Man 180 **- Potassium... uh, hang on, I gotta try to remember some of my science classes. That reacts violently with water, right? Hehe, maybe they can set it up so that whenever the person flushes the toilet, it triggers a little vile, containint the potassium, and the vile tips its contents into the water? Who knows. I'll just let my fingers do the work. Thanks for the review!

**Jester12** - Thanks! Heh, yeah, I've been meaning to get this fic posted when I had enough ideas. I really like it too :P. Uh... some of this stuff is... from personal experience. I try to uh... put some personal experiences in my fictions. I feel like I can write better that way, because it's a life experience. I know exactly how it went down, and I can try to put all those feelings I felt into words. Heheh, like once I developed a plan with (counts on fingers) 1... 2... 3... 4... 5 other people to uh... I'll delve more into that story in the next chapter. Thanks for your review!

**PH-snuffspot** - Yup! I like to leave cliffhangers, because it makes the readers want to come back and continue reading! I feel terribly sorry that you haven't seen an update in like... two weeks, but hey, life gets busy. Especially for me, since I'm approaching high school. But to make up for that, I put up another chapter as a bonus. It's like twice the size of this chapter, too! Thanks for the review.

**moonlightpath** - I hope it's getting more interesting, or all my plans have been thwarted. It gets a lot more interesting in the next two chapters or so, hehehe. Oh man, I can finally write about the event that I was denied to do... I can write all about my plans, heheh. Well, I hope you like the next chapters! Thanks for dropping me a review.

**blackangeltwin1** - Thanks for your review! And as for that update, I gave you guys another extra long chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Hehe, it was really fun. But anyways, thanks again for your review.

**Amaterasu-chan** - Thanks for all the positiveness radiating from your review! LOL! Wouldn't it be hilarious, watching the face of like Sasuke or Neji or somebody sliding down the pole and uh... getting their nards crushed? Oh man, it's too funny. But anyways... yeah, I'm gonna try to find some places for Neji/TenTen and possibly Sasu/Saku. I don't like Sasuke much, but since Sakura loves him so much... yeah. Thanks for dropping me a review!

eXd: Thanks for all of your reviews! It really means a lot to me! Thanks a million. Now, I sincerely hope you enjoy the next two chapters!

* * *

**What happened last chapter--**

Then, TenTen froze. "Yes, I guess I should go now. Okay, I'll be back in just a minute," Shibire said. TenTen cringed when she heard his chair scrape back. _'Oh shit! I gotta tell the others!' _She slipped into the chem. lab and wailed frantically, "Shibire-sensei is going to come in here, Shibire-sensei is going to come in here! What do we do, what do we do?"

The door to the Staff Room creaked open and the girls heard steps coming towards the very room they were in.

**Managing Mischief **

**Chapter 7 - Busted?**

The footsteps got louder, and by now, TenTen, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were slightly panicking. "We have to use the window! It's the only option! C'mon guys, it's only thirty feet! I'm sure we've jumped off from rooftops that are higher than this! And plus, we have a pole to hang onto. It's just like on the playground," TenTen pleaded. Well, it must've worked, because they all nodded their head. Sakura opened the window. "When someone is two-thirds of the way down, the next person goes. Once you reach the ground, push away immediately, or you might get hit by the person that went after you. And here, put some of this on." TenTen pulled a bottle of baby-powder from the teacher's desk. Apparently, the chemistry teacher was obsessed with 'soft hands'. They covered their hands with a light ammount of babypowder and rubbed it all around their palms and fingers.

Just then, they heard a voice outside. "Oh dear, I forgot my keys." They then heard footsteps retreat back to the Staff Room.

"Hurry! Now's our chance!" TenTen whispered urgently. "Our order is Sakura first, then Ino, then Hinata, and then me!"

She hopped onto the window frame and looked back. "Ready?" they asked her. She gulped, but nodded. Facing forward, Sakura crouched slightly and pushed off. But something happened. Her foot was slightly twisted when she jumped, and she wasn't quite aimed at the pole. Her friends, however, did not see this. They're eyes were kept on the 'two-thirds' mark they immagined on the pole She made a wild grab for the pole, and managed to wrap an arm around it. After managing to wrap her legs around the pole, she tightly gripped it with her hands and slide down easily. It took less than five seconds to reach their estimated 'two-thirds' mark. After that three-four seconds, Ino jumped down. Then Hinata. Just as TenTen climbed onto the window frame, preparing to jump down, the door handle turned.

"Huh. That's strange, the door is unlocked. Maybe someone forgot to lock it?" _'Shit! Shit, shit, shit! Move body, move!' _But her body was frozen. She looked down and saw her friends urgently telling her to jump. She nodded, gulped, and leaped from her place. TenTen slid easily down the pole, thanks to the baby-powder. "Run!" she cried.

Just as they began to leg it, they heard a loud bang. "WTF! It goes off _now_!" everyone exclaimed. But the girls kept on running. They didn't stop until they made it to the willow tree by the portables.

**Inside the Staff Room**

"What's going on?" "I don't know, but it sounded like it came from the first floor!" "Hurry! It sounded like an explosion."

Now, of course, it wasn't an explosion. Just a very loud sound used for a distraction.

**Back with the four girls**

Just as they ran past the baskeball courts, they met up with Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata. "What happened?" Sasuke demanded.

TenTen, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura busted up laughing. "Hahaha, oh man hehehe, we- we had the closest call today! -snort- but we... hahaha - we need to go -chuckle- some place...some place safe, haha, where we can't be he-he-he-heard," TenTen managed to say.

The three guys nodded and they all went to the secluded spot under the willow trees, where Shikamaru was staring at clouds and Kiba was swinging from branch to branch on the tree. "Hey, guys! Did you hear that loud blast a few minutes ago? It was CRAZY! I thought the school blew up, but then I was like, 'Nah, that's too good to be true'. so yeah..."

Shikamaru looked at them lazily. "I'm assuming it was potassium in water? That's what it sounded like."

"Nope. We'll tell you the whole story," Sakura said.

"Okay, so this is how it all went down: Hinata, Sakura, TenTen and I were sneaking around inside the school," Ino began. "TenTen and I picked our way into the computer lab where we changed a few grades. Then, TenTen called Naruto up because we needed a password to access Sinobi's file. We got the password and changed a couple of grades. Then, Naruto told us that some teachers were going to enter the building."

"And while they were doing that, Hinata and I were in the chem. lab, stea- ahem, "borrowing" some chemicals and ingredients for er- my anarchical needs. So, we picked the locks on the back cabinets and helped ourselves. Just as we were packing up, TenTen and Ino burst into the room, saying that some teachers were going to be in the Staff Room," Sakura narrated.

"So, naturally, we had to find a way outta the chem. lab. We were like, 30 feet up in the air and didn't want to jump out the building and land on the ground. Then, someone said we could jump to the flag pole and slide all the way down and that was kinda scary. Sooo, Hinata came up with a plan," TenTen said, grinning.

"You make it sound like it actually worked in our favor," Hinata said. "I put some dry ice and water inside a water-bottle and Sakura threw it down stairs. It didn't blow up when we planned, though, because we ended up hopping out of the window onto the flag pole."

"But the baby-powder idea was good, though. It helped us slide down with the minimal amount of friction," Sakura brought up.

Ino said grinning immensely. Hinata sighed deeply. "But wow, that was sooo close for me, because Shibire-sensei was going to come into the chemistry lab! He was like, this close!" Hinata put about 1 centimeter of distance from her thumb and index finger. "He was about to open the door, but then I jumped out at the last second. So when we were all on the ground, we ran for it."

"But just then, there was the big 'BOOM!' you guys heard, which of course was the diversion bomb going off. A little too late, if you ask me," TenTen huffed.

"Well thank God for it. Genma is a slave-driver! He had us doin' ladders, then push-ups, then sit-ups, then more ladders, then we ran for about an hour. We only had like five minutes of break time too! During this WHOLE morning!" Naruto complained. "We were about to do 50 squats, but then your diversion bomb or whatever went off, saving my ass from a lot of pain in the morning."

The four girls smiled.

Neji frowned. "When they check out the 'scene of the crime' they're going to suspect you guys for setting off that diversion bomb. What are you going to do?"

Everyone looked at Neji, slightly worried. "Ah shit, I didn't think of that," Sakura cursed. "Dammit, we have to get an alibi."

Sasuke sighed. "So I guess I'm the only one here with a solution." He sat up. "Sakura, hand me the bag." Sakura obeyed, and Sasuke began looking through all the stolen items. "Someone go through that garbage can and look for a dry bottle." Kiba waltzed over to the blue trash bin and started digging around until he found an empty soda bottle.

Just as he got back to the group, he saw that Sasuke had pulled out only two ingredient. "Let me see the bottle. Ino, I need your gloves." He got both requested items, and he dumped some of the ingredient into the bottle. Then, he put a pinch of another ingredient inside, just for special effect. "I'll be back." He took off at top speed and screeched to a halt at a water fountain. _'Less water means more waiting time, but louder noise. More water means less waiting time, but smaller noise. Ch, screw that. I'm gonna need one hell of a noise to match that first explosion.'_ He filled the bottle a quarter of the way, and took off again towards the front steps of the school.

Once he was almost there, he chucked the water-bottle with all his might, made a U-turn, and hauled ass.

Once he got back to the group, he was nearly out of breath. After taking a minute to catch his breath, he told the rest of the gang, "You guys owe me. I just ran my ass off to save your guys'." Everyone looked at him, confused. Sasuke just shook his head. "You'll see what I mean. Now be quiet, someone's coming."

Just as he said that, the over-zealous Gai found them. "Hey, you four girls are wanted by some of the teachers on suspicion of vandalism!" he practically screamed. "Follow me!" He jumped and pointed to the sky.

_'What..._'TenTen said to herself.

'_the...' _ Sakura continued.

'_hell…' _Ino thought.

'_Gai-sensei…' _Hinata finished.

God must be a miracle worker, because the second explosion of the day yet again, went off. It, yet again, saved the four girls from getting in trouble, because Gai screamed, "Oh my god! The culprit has struck again! I must tell the rest of the Staff that these four girls are innocent! If I hurry, I can figure out who is causing such a ruckus!" Gai took off like a speeding bullet, and the four girls sighed in relief.

"Phew, thanks, Sasuke. You saved us," Sakura said, with a soft smile.

Sasuke put his head down and smiled. When he looked up, it was replaced by a smirk. "Like I said, you owe me."

Just then, Hinata remembered something. "Um... guys? Shouldn't you be at practice?" All three sports guys looked at her, eyes as wide as saucers.

_'Oh shoot, we're all in for it now! Ladders for the rest of the day!' _They began sprinting back to their practice fields, and the six teens just laughed.

* * *

eXd: Okay, well there's no need to put up a preview of the next chapter, because well, it's already updated. So uh... if you would just drop me a review for this chapter, even though the next one's already out? That'd be awesome. Thanks for reading this chapter! 

**I wrote an exclusive in the next chapter, and it's kind of funny, so please read it!**


	8. A Halloween Special : Part I

eXd: Hey guys! I spent a lot of my two week vacation trying to come up with an interesting idea, even though I shoulda been working on my summer project. But anyways, another idea will be revealed in this chapter! I hope you like it! **Oh, but before that, is my exclusive on myself! It's a memoir!** **Please read it, it's kind of funny! Lol.

* * *

**

_**Exclusive! **_

**A Memoir from endlessXdreamer!**

There's this guy, he's a year older than me, and me and five other people got the idea to TP his house.

"Yeah, I hate that bastard. Let's TP his house!" we said one day on the bus ride home.

"Yeah, let's definitely do it. In fact, he's not going to be home next week, so I say that we do it then."

"Yeah, great idea! Okay, first, we need a plan."

So we hatched our great plan. Two other girls and I would be spending the night at my friend's house. Let's call her Dorothy.

"Hey mom, can I go to my friends house tomorrow? It's her birthday party, and it's overnight," I lied to my mom. It wasn't Dorothy's birthday, but I needed an excuse for going over to her house.

"How many nights?" she asked.

"Just one," I said truthfully.

"How far away does she live?"

"Umm…. Like, you know where my friend Sam lives right? Just down the road from her," I told her. This was the truth, too.

"Yes, go ahead."

"Thanks!" I beamed at her.

I ran to my room and packed up everything I needed: A change of clothes for in case I needed it, some pajamas, and, of course, the black outfit I picked out for Operation Asshole. (A/N: That's what we called it, because the guy was an asshole!) I stuck all of that stuff in the side pockets of my duffel bag. "Okay, now, for the main item."

I ran into my parents' room and pulled out packet after packet of toilet paper. Sneaking it back into my room, I closed and locked the door. "Alrighty then," I told myself. I unzipped the large pocket of the Adidas sports-bag. "Let's see how many I can stuff in this." I took out my pocket knife and cut the plastic containing the toilet paper. I managed to stuff a whole TWENTY rolls of toilet paper in that! I felt pretty proud of myself. "Oh, I have to cover it up, too!" So I took out the TP and fetched a large dark purple beach towel and draped it over the toilet paper, stuffing the edges in between the bag and the TP, covering it up entirely.

I smiled to myself. After hiding my oversized bag inside the closet, I spend the rest of the day thinking of the plan.

**The next morning**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. After turning it off, I woke up and got ready for school. I was in a pretty good mood that day, and I got ready in record time. After watching a little bit of TV, I went out with my siblings to wait for the bus. Accompanying me was my over-stuffed sports bag.

Once the bus arrived, I jumped on and went to the very back of the bus, sitting next to one of my friends.

"Whoa, Yukiko – I'm not gonna put my real name in this, of course! – what's in the bag?"

I just grinned. The guy who asked me this, we'll call him Sean, was in on the plan, and I'm sure he knew _exactly _what was in my duffel bag. "Oh, just some clothes and stuff."

"I'm more interested in the 'and stuff' part."

I just smiled. During the whole ride to school, I was getting pretty pumped up to do the deed. I just had to wait about 15 hours or so.

**At school**

"Oh my gosh, Yukiko, what's in the bag?" Dorothy asked.

I laughed. "You should know," I responded.

We went through the first two periods of the day, and I asked my teacher, "Mrs. Duccane? Can I leave my duffel bag in here?"

"Yeah, sure," she said breezily. I was kind of worried, because the students in the next period were…. How shall I say this, rebellious? I thought they were bound to go through my bag, but when the end of the day came, it was still safe.

I grabbed my bag and went with Dorothy to her mom's car, where she drove us to her house. I stashed my bag in her room and waited for the third person of our party, let's call her Sam, to show up.

After waiting a few hours, she showed up, and we went over our plan once more: We'd sleep downstairs, where my duffel bag full of supplies was. The sliding glass door was opened a crack, because earlier that day, I opened it, since it'd be much quieter doing that. Once everyone was asleep, we'd change and make our move, taking my duffel bag with us. We'd cut through some fields and pick up Sam's bag, which was waiting for us. It was full of, as you might have guessed, toilet paper.

When ten o'clock came, we played a card game together. Not even half an hour later, Dorothy's youngest older brother came downstairs. He can be TJ. "Dorothy!" he whispered fiercely. "You _better_ not go TP'ing tonight! Mom is hella pissed off!"

Dorothy sat up, looking as equally alarmed as Sam and I did. "_What_! Mom knows?" We were all worried. Our plan was discovered, and you know how? TJ had gone through my duffel bag, discovered the toilet paper, and told his mom. The hell! Pissed me off to the extreme….

Well, it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Dorothy's mom came down and we played another card game, and when she left, she called downstairs, "You guys aren't going to do anything tonight, right?"

"No… of course not," I responded.

She chuckled. "Do you know what I'm talking about?" she asked.

"Uh… playing a card game?" I joked.

She laughed. "I'm only teasing you guys. Good night," she said.

"'Night," we all responded.

"Wow, she's not pissed off at all," I told them.

"Yeah, if anything, she was happy that we were trying to vandalize someone's house."

"Yup."

We spent the rest of the night playing our card game, until we decided it was time to go to sleep.

**The next morning**

The next morning, we woke up, ate breakfast, played a few rounds of our card game, and then Sam had to leave. Dorothy and I went walking outside. "Man… I should've put some tampons and thongs on top of that towel. I'm sure TJ wouldn't have found the toilet paper _then_," I told my friend.

She laughed. "No, I still think he would've looked."

"Oh man, what am I going to do with my TP? If I go home with it, my parents might ask me about it, and if they see the toilet paper, I'm dead meat."

Dorothy thought a moment. "I know. We can throw it over the fence into the water. It's a little bit past my property." Well, that sounded like a good plan. So, we went back inside the house, got a plastic garbage bag, unloaded the toilet paper from my duffel bag into the garbage bag, and quietly walked outside. We hopped Dorothy's fence, jumped over another one, and began chucking the rolls of toilet paper as far as we could. We heard a "THUNK!" as each roll hit the surface of the pond beyond Dorothy's property.

"Hey, you want to take a look at it before we head back inside?" Dorothy asked.

"Yeah, sure," I responded.

We crossed over the railroad tracks, walked up the inclined land, and stared at the toilet paper.

"It looks like marshmallows," my friend commented.

"Haha, yeah, it does." It really did, too. The toilet paper was floating in the water, and well… you just had to see it to realize how funny it looked.

"C'mon, let's head back now," I said, kind of sorry that we didn't TP the guy's house. Well, in a way, I'm kind of glad that we didn't. I must remind myself to thank TJ one of these days.

**END**

eXd: So what'd you think? I hope it was worth your time.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Managing Mischief**

**Chapter Eight - A Halloween Prank : Part I**

It was 5:30 in the evening on October thirtieth, a Saturday. A boy was rubbing his hands together and laughing maniacally. "Hehe, tomorrow's Halloween!" he repeated.

"Yes, and for the twenty-eighth time, we know!" Ino scolded. Naruto quieted down for about two minutes, until he thought it was safe to keep talking again.

"So… you guys doing anything interesting tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, there's this one guy…." TenTen began. Her eyes looked kind of dreamy.

"Oh? And what about this….. _guy_?" Naruto questioned, while Neji looked up slightly.

TenTen giggled, along with Sakura and Ino. Hinata just snickered.

"No, TenTen's lying. There are _three_ guys." The girls began giggling again.

Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto looked on with interest. Kiba just shuffled along with his friends. "Yes, and what _about_ these three guys?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Well …..," TenTen began.

"We …," Hinata told them.

"Are…," Ion continued

"Gonna….," Sakura said.

"TP THEIR HOUSES!" they finished loudly.

The whole gang covered their ears. "Ah geez, are you sure they didn't hear you?" Shikamaru questioned. "Wait a minute," he said quickly. "Do these three guys have names!" he demanded.

"Well no duh, Sherlock."

"Do we…. do we like… _know_ them?"

TenTen thought for a moment. "Yeah, yeah you guys know them."

The guys looked at the girls nervously, until they caught on. "Oh no, don't worry. It's not any of you guys. Well, at least, not right now, anyways." The males just forced some laughter.

"No, we wouldn't want that."

"Yeah, it'd be silly to get on your bad side."

"The hell! Aren't we supposed to be the _men_ around here! We can't let the girls call the shots!"

"Oh, I dunno man. I've seen some of their uh… their _art_work. It's pretty fantastic."

"Whaaaat. It can't be better than ours."

(A/N: That was guys talking.)

"Oh yeah? You wanna make a bet with us?" TenTen questioned. "Whoever can – decorate – a house the best will be dubbed the ultimate Mischief Masters."

"What! No way, I already claimed that title!" Naruto said heatedly. "You can't take it away from me!"

Everyone laughed. "You can be the Mischief Maker. That's like, singular. All by yourself. The Mischief Masters (A/N: Or Mischief Mistresses, in the girls' case) can be the group. In your case, a group of five people," Ino explained.

"Oh, alright," Naruto said contently.

"So, about that deal," Neji said.

"Oh yeah. Okay. We four, meaning Sakura, Ino, Hinata and me, will tackle one house while you five guys take the other house. The team who does the best job wins the bet. You guys can take the house on 123 Gansaku Street, and we'll take the one on 456 Riari Lane."

"Any stakes?" Naruto questioned.

"Of course. Why do you think I'm doing this? Just for the thrill of TPing someone's house!" Everybody thought for a moment.

"Hmm…."

"Okay I got it. The team that loses has to do the other team's homework for a week. That _and_ they have to admit to each person on the opposing team that he or she is better than him or her," Ino contemplated. "How's that?"

"So there's no money involved?" Naruto asked.

"Well, if you want there to be. How about we each put in umm…. Twenty dollars?"

"Okay, that's good."

"Great. Oh, and you cannot purposely put down wrong answers for the homework. You have to put in 100 percent effort," Ino said.

Now, throughout this whole conversation, Kiba remained quiet. And that's saying something.

"I won't be here tomorrow," he muttered. "I've got to go to my cousins' house. They like two-hundred miles away from here, so I can't be a part of this. Too bad, too, because it sounds really interesting. But I got an idea."

Everyone nodded for him to continue.

"You guys will take pictures of your artwork, and I'll be the judge. I'll be back on November second, so you won't have to wait very long. How's that?"

There was a general agreement.

"Okay, sounds good. Let's shake on it." So the four guys shook hands with the four girls, and the bet was official.

Both teams smirked at each other. "Good luck."

The groups then, Kiba went with the guys, went two different ways. They were preparing for the big day tomorrow. As the girls were walking away, the guys caught a little part of what TenTen was saying. "…. it's gonna be a full moon tomorrow. That's pretty amazing: a full moon on Halloween. This should turn out very interesting…"

Neji smirked. _'Full moon eh? Excellent.'_

**With the guys**

"Okay, so how should we approach this, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru plastered a thoughtful look on his face. _'Wonder what the weather's gonna be like. What are all of the conditions? Will they be _home_!' _"I say we buy about five rolls each. That's a total of twenty. That's a lot, if you consider how low the roof is. One will last a few throws, so yeah, five sounds good. I mean, the house is big, but it's not like a mansion. We'll get the house, the trees, umm…and anything else that you see."

"No, wait, toilet paper sells in packs of four, eight, and higher. We can just buy three packs of eight. So six each," Neji said.

"And we'll need to put something on the lawn, too," Naruto commented. "I say we get some red paint and scatter some skeleton bones on it."

Everyone nodded their agreement. "And we'll mark the garage door with _this_ insignia in black and red paint," Sasuke said, pulling out a scrap piece of paper and drawing on it. The 'insignia' looked like a red cloud outlined in white. (A/N: In other words, it looked remarkably like the little clouds on the Akatsuki's coats.)

Naruto's eyes widened. _'I've seen that insignia before!'_ He gave an involuntary shudder.

"But why?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Because that way, they'll think… they'll think that it was someone else."

"Okay well, let's buy our stuff." So they set off to red and white paint, skeletons and, of course, toilet paper.

**With the girls**

"OK, so what's the plan, girls?" Sakura questioned, while they were walking around aimlessly.

"I've got a great idea," Ino said. "We can start by buying some toilet paper."

"Haha. That was pretty hilarious," Sakura said dryly. "But seriously. Any ideas?"

"Yeah, I've got one," TenTen put in. She motioned them to get closer, and she whispered her plan in their ears.

"Oh! That's a great idea! Oh my god, we are _so_ gonna win this bet!" They applauded TenTen for her genius.

"And, we can add…" Sakura whispered her idea to the others. They busted up laughing.

"That would be hilarious!" They applauded Sakura for her humor.

"And we're gonna want to …." Ino told them her idea in a low voice.

"That, and …" Hinata put in her two cents.

"Excellent! Yeah, definitely a great idea! Oh man Hinata, that will seriously work! Way to go Ino, that's brilliant!" Both Ino and Hinata were applauded for their cunning.

"Okay, so I'll get started on uh.. _that_," Hinata said. She began walking to the exit of the mall. "You guys know where… to find those props, right?"

"Yeah, you go down Yume Lane 'till you get to old man Kurosaki's house, and then you cut through the fence where Shibire-sensei's car broke down – which was when we threw stink bombs in it – go past the old, gnarled Eucalyptus tree and go under the fence with the Big Black Tires of Doom are. No sweat!"

"Uh yeah…. Or just cut through the fence behind your house, Sakura, and walk down the dirt path for two minutes. But hey, whatever floats your boat. Okay, well good luck. I'm counting on you guys."

Hinata then left to her house to… ensure that uh…. That their plan would work perfectly tomorrow.

**In Hinata's Room**

"Okay, let's see now." She booted up her computer and connected herself to her father's laptop. She then began searching through some documents. "Let's see… that date was two weeks ago … that's a month old…. Whoa, two years? What _are_ these documents?" She then went into a different folder. She continued searching for a few minutes until, "Ah! This one is gonna be on November third, in four days. Excellent."

She pulled the file up read it over, and made some adjustments before printing it out. "Much easier than I thought. Okay then. Let's see, fold this up.. put it in an envelope…. Seal it up, and voila! Okay then, time to get this inside the house. Oh, yeah." She pulled out a pen and wrote on the front, To Mr. and Mrs. Carbondale. "What kind of name is Carbondale!"

Hinata shut her computer off and quickly descended the stairs. "I'm going out! I'll be back soon."

"Are you sure you don't want the chauffeur to drive you?" her father asked from the living room.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm sure."

"Okay. Do you have your cell phone?"

"Yes," Hinata replied.

"Alright then. Just make sure you're back before eight. I have some business to take care of, and I'll be leaving at 8:30. I need to make sure you're home before I take off, incase I can't reach you by phone."

"Okay, bye."

She pulled on her shoes and whipped her bike out. "Alright, the bike ride should only take ten minutes."

And so she biked, for ….ten minutes, and she stopped when she reached a long, long driveway. '_When did they have a gate installed! Ohh, a few years back. This is one of those ones that need a card to gain access. No problem. This thing is probably weather-beaten due to all of the rain, heat, snow, sleet, and such. This'll be a cinch.'_ Hinata pulled her wallet out of her jean pocket and grabbed her library card. After jiggling it in the key slot for a minute or so, the gate swung open. "Okay." She pedaled down the asphalt driveway until she reached the house. "Nobody's home, just as I expected. Probably out buying Halloween supplies.

Hinata put the kick down on her bike and walked up to the door. She slipped the letter through the mail slot and immediately jumped back on her bike. After putting the kick up, she pedaled towards the road.

"Oh no, how do I close the gate!" After pondering for a moment or so, Hinata decided to tug on the gate, which resulted in closing it. "Heh, a walk in the park. People need to take home security a little more seriously." She shook her head and began pedaling to the junk yard.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Ten minutes later, the Carbondale family drove up to their home. "Okay boys, you ready to set up the yard for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure," the two boys said unenthusiastically. "Uh, but I talk to one of my friends first," said the one with dirty blond hair.

"Yeah, and I one of mine that I'd call her as soon as I got back from the store," said the other one, with dark brown hair. They both rushed up to their own separate rooms and locked the doors. They then pulled out their cell phones and punched in two different numbers.

At the exact same time, two different cell phones rang in two different houses, and two different voices said, "Hello?"

The two different callers said, "Hey, Rei!" and "Hey, how's it goin', Karin?"

Downstairs…

"Hey, what's that you got there, honey?" Mrs. Carbondale asked her husband, who picked up a plain white envelope.

"Hang on, let me read it first," he muttered. After scanning it over once, he reread it. Six times.

"Well? Is it important?" Amy asked.

"Oh my god. We're being invited by Hyuuga Hiashi to stay at a Hotel resort of his for the next three days starting tomorrow. It says, "Please leave promptly at 8:00 p.m. on October 31st, and arrive at the hotel at 11:30, because there will be a Halloween treat for all the guests." On November third, he will be auctioning off tickets to 163 different places!" he exclaimed.

Ami gasped. "Round trip?"

"Yep."

"Can we bring the boys?"

"You betcha. It says we bring any family to the hotel, so long as the number in our party does not exceed 10 people. And if we win one of the ticket drawings, then we can bring as many people, so long as – again – our party does not exceed 10 people."

"Oh my gosh! I've always wanted to visit Paris! We have to tell the boys!"

She rushed up the stairs. "Kenji! David! Pack your stuff! We're going to a hotel resort! Chop, chop!" Both boys stuck their heads out of their doorways. Their mom explained to them what would be happening, and they had to pack as fast as they could, because they'd be leaving tomorrow at exactly 8:00 p.m.

**With the guys**

"Okay, this should be all we need. Let's pay for it now," Shikamaru said. They all nodded and headed towards the register and paid.

"Evening, boys. Planning some mischief for tomorrow?" the security guard asked.

"No, we're just going to use these for decoration. You know, we're going to get into the spirit for tomorrow," Naruto told him truthfully.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are," the guard said, rolling his eyes.

Kiba jabbed his thumb behind him. "Do you think that these two would be involved in any vandalism?"

The guard looked at the Neji and Sasuke, both of which glared at the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't uh, I wasn't aware that –"

" – Yeah, just let us through. We have some setting up to do. And plus, my father is –" Neji began.

"Yes, yes, of course. Well, have a good night!" the guard said, stepping aside.

Neji smirked to himself. "Too easy," he said, once the guard was out of ear shot. He glanced at his watch. _'It's already 6:12?'_ "Okay, are we gonna stash these near the marked house?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just down this way. We take a left here onto Gansaku Street. We can put the stuff half way down their long driveway. Oh shoot. I think they're gonna be home."

Everyone looked at him like, 'Yeah, and?'

"And they're gonna be handing out candy, right?"

"Uh, maybe around seven or eight. Aren't we going to do this at like, around midnight?"

"Oooh, OK then. Never mind. I thought we were gonna do this like, uh, never mind." Naruto just shrugged.

**With the girls**

"Man, good thing we found those wheel barrows!" Sakura exclaimed, heaving junk into one of them. Ino and TenTen struggled to lift another piece of unwanted material into another wheel barrow.

"Yeah, I know," Ino agreed.

"How many are we gonna need?" TenTen questioned. She stared back at the four wheel barrows full of props.

"Uh… oh geez, I don't know. It's been a while since I saw their house."

"Yeah, I mean, I'm a girl, and they're cute guys, but I really hate those kind. You know, those really preppy ones who make a sport of making sure everyone else know, or at least, in _their_ minds, that guys like them are much more superior. God I hate them. _Especially_ the Carbondales."

"Yup, I know just what you mean," a new voice said, making the three girls jump.

"Oh, it's just you, Hinata. Man, I thought it was the authorities," TenTen said.

"So did you do it?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." She wheeled her bike to the fence and put the kick down. "And uh, as for the size of the lawn, I think we can do with a few more wheel barrows full. Let's drop these off in the empty field behind their house. Then we can come back and get some more. And I think if we can find a way to get _that_ one there, it'd be great!"

"Hmm… let's look for uh, one of those –" TenTen began.

" – Hey! Guess what I found! It's a huge cart! We can fit _that_ monster onto it, and then some. This is gonna be wonderful!" Ino shouted in glee.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's load it on," Sakura told them. Each girl took one corner of it and shuffled over to the cart, where they let it drop. "OK, now let's try to load another one on, but put it on upside-down. I think it'll fit."

So they carried another one onto the cart. "Ugh, I think I just saw some termites on this. Let's hurry."

"Okay, let's get the wheel barrows there first. Then we'll work together to push the cart there."

Nodding, the four girls took hold of one wheel barrow each and wheeled them to the Carbondale residence, stashing them in the barren field behind the house. They then went back to the junk yard and together, they pushed the heavy cart to the field, straining every muscle in their body.

"Okay, do you think this is enough?" Sakura huffed.

"Uh," Hinata wheezed. "Yeah, yeah I think so."

"Alright then, let's push this back to the junk yard and head home."

"Wait a minute, don't we need to buy the skeletons and the dummies?"

"Oh yeah huh. Well, it's already 7:18, and I need to get home," Ino said. "Sorry, I'll call you," she called, as she began jogging home.

"Yeah, and I missed dinner, so I have to get home right now. Sign online tonight, 'kay?" Sakura asked over her shoulder as she headed back to her house.

"So…. Are you free?" Hinata asked TenTen, who nodded.

"I got to be home at seven thirty, though."

"Alright, let's head down to the store and buy some skeletons, bottles of paint, and uh, what else?"

"Dummies," TenTen responded, while climbing on the back of Hinata's bike.

"Ah, right." Hinata pedaled the whole way to the nearest supermarket, which only took four minutes. They walked around the store for a few minutes, picking out the items they wanted. "Okay, let's pay for all this now."

After paying for the merchandise, TenTen realized it was almost 7:30. "Oh shoot! I got to get home! I was grounded the last time I came home late. Man, Hinata, what am I gonna do?"

Hinata thought fast. "Uh, I could call a butler back at my house and have him pick me up. He would be here in five minutes."

"But it's already 7:26! It's like a ten minute drive to my house!"

"Okay then, take my bike. You should be able to make it there in less than four minutes, if you take the short cuts," Hinata told her calmly.

"Oh thanks a million, Hinata! Really! I'll get it back to you tonight!" And TenTen jumped on and sped off to her house, cutting across lawns and going down alleys.

Hinata pulled out her cell phone and had a ride on the way. Within six minutes, a limo pulled up and Hinata hopped in. Twelve minutes after that, they were at Hinata's house. She cut around the corner of the house, stashed her merchandise there, and then went through the door.

"I'm home," she called out.

"Good, because I was just about to leave. Don't stay up," his father called after her. "You sister and brother (A/N: I made Neji and Hinata brother and sister in this, I hope you don't mind.) are upstairs. I'll see you in a few days," he called, just as a butler opened the door for him to step out.

"Wait a second, dad. Can I go to a Halloween party tomorrow?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Yes, but be back before midnight," he called. "And tell Neji and Hanabi that they can go to one too, but tell Hanabi she has to be back by ten," he told her before stepping out.

"Okay, thank you!"

She sighed with relief and stepped up to her room. After relaying to her siblings what their father told her, she went into her room and picked up the phone. She had her own private line, so she wouldn't have to worry about other people eavesdropping. Just as she was going to punch in the number, she remembered, _'Sign online tonight, 'kay?'_ She booted up her laptop and signed onto MSN messenger. She saw that Ino, TenTen, and Sakura were all on, among other people. She was just then invited to their group conversation.

Just as she was going to type something in, a message box popped up. After reading it over quickly, she clicked "Accept". A new person had just added her to their contact list.

CONVO:

(A/N: This person with the screen name **If life throws you …….** is Hinata. The bold writing is the person's screen name.)

**If life throws you lemons, you make lemonade, but what about limes?** says:

_Who is this?_

**i hate it when ppl say things r in the da place you look well no shit sherlock do u still look for it when you found it already?** says:

i kno wut ur planing to do to my house and it wont work i already called the cops an theyll be patroling my house.

**If life throws you lemons, you make lemonade, but what about limes?** says:

_What? I don't know what you're talking about. Who IS this?_

Hinata began to panic. _'Oh man, is it David? Or maybe Kenji!' _she thought to herself.

Just then, the mysterious person sent Hinata another IM. This time, though, the person's name changed to '**i knw wut your planing and its not gonna work.**'

**i knw wut your planing and its not gonna work.** says:

its me, david n the plice shold be at ur house soon

At that very second, there was a knock on her door. "Miss Hinata, there is someone here to see you," came the voice of a maid.

* * *

eXd: Well? What do you think? Hehe, I gave you guys a bit of a cliffy didn't I? Well, I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! Try to guess what the girls were up to and tell me in a review. Thanks a bunch! 


	9. A Halloween Special : Part II

eXd: Okay, I _know_ you guys were anticipating this chapter! I just know it. So, enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

Response to reviews:

**moonlightpath **- (Ch. 7)Yeah, that's all part of the plot. :P (In onimous voice): Chemistry can be very useful at times... Thanks for droppin me a review! (Ch. 8) Yup! You have to be brilliant to get away with schemes that they're going to ... well, scheme. Again, thanks for your awesome review!

**Dragon Man 180 **- (Ch. 7) Hahaha! Yeah, I wouldn't put it past Gai... Thanks for reviewing my story! (Ch. 8) :P Read the chapter and you'll see how "he" figured it out. Naruto recognizes the Akatsuki's insignia because he's a prankster! He needs to know which people do what jobs, you know? Yeah, I just made that up, so what? Heh, Sasuke and Neji can bluff anyone out! And yeah, Naruto has a caretaker. It's Iruka :P.

. . . - Piss off. How about giving some constructive criticism? Mind telling me why you think my ficc is "most likely jsut another annoying bug that people with taste must strive to crush."? I've got plans for this fic, and I'm not gonna let your close-mindedness ruin it. :P Lookin forward to another review!

**yaoi.es **- Thanks! Your review is really spirit lifting! When I read it, it inspired me to write more. :P I'm going to keep writing till I drop dead, so yeah, don't worry about me stopping. :P Unless... well, the story's gonna come to an end sooner or later. But I got another story I'm going to write after this one, so yeah. Thanks for the review!

**Youkou** - ! Thank you **so **much for your review! I can tell you really like it! And yup, I update every Wednesday. ...I guess you'll figure out who it is in this chapter, won't you? Lol, those notes are pretty entertaining! I'll make sure I read your story, since you read mine! Thanks for droppin me a review!

**paccificgirl **- Ah, I see. Well, if you read the exclusive, you would know that my friends' plan didn't really work out. But maybe you'd like to get back at some jerks? Well anyways, you're right about the whole "David" thing. :P Well, read on, and thanks for your generous review.

**Jester12 **- Hehe, cliffhanger's aren't exactly my forte, but I like to use 'em every now and then. It makes the reader want to read more, ya konw? And you'll know what'll happen... later in this chapter. Well anyways, thanks for your review!

eXd: Okay, so in chapter 10, the TPing will commence :D. And in chapter 12 or so... you guys will be able to figure out what the gang's plan was since the beginning of the story! _Hopefully _some jerks will have enough common sense to know that it takes a lot of brilliance to plot something as mischievous as this and get away with it. No names... (cough cough '...' cough) Okay, enough of this. On to chapter 9!

**What happened last chapter **

Just then, the mysterious person sent Hinata another IM. This time, though, the person's name changed to 'i knw wut your planing and its not gonna work.'

i no what your planing and its not gonna work says:

its me, david n the plice shold be at ur house soon

At that very second, there was a knock on her door. "Miss Hinata, there is someone here to see you," came a voice.

**Managing Mischief**

**Chapter Nine - A Halloween Special : Part II  
**

'_Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! It's the police!' _"Go… go tell them that I'm not here," she told the maid.

The maid looked confused. "Okay. And it's only one person, madam."

Hinata looked bewildered. _'Okay, only one officer, good. I'll have to run for it now, before they send more.' _She looked around her room. _'The window! It's the only way,' _Hinata thought. _'No way. No _way_! This can't happen to me. I've got a reputation to uphold. What would Father do? Will she search the house? Oh my god, I forgot to take the stuff inside! Does she have a warrant? They can't come in here without a warrant. And they can't question me without probable cause, either. They're gonna need some solid evidence. No, no they can't have a warrant. Or maybe…' _

The maid walked up the stairs. "She told me that uh… that she… she'll keep it till the morning then."

'_She'll keep the warrant till morning! I've only got…' _Hinata counted on her fingers. _'Like, at more 13 hours. Thirteen? No, an unlucky number!'_ (A/N: Boy, Hinata sure is crazy)

Just then, a little rock flew inside her window, which she left open a crack. She jumped up.

"Psst, Hinata!" came a feminine voice.

Hinata looked confused beyond belief. _'She's calling my name now! The police just don't quit, do they?'_

"Hey, it's me, TenTen!"

"RUFF! RUFF, RUFF! BARK, BARK!"

"Aaah!" TenTen hopped onto the bike and pedaled out of the Hyuuga residence.

"Oh my gosh, it was just TenTen. Oh man. Oh. Phew," Hinata said to herself.

Knock, knock!

"Come in," Hinata said.

"Hinata, was that TenTen that was calling to you?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, yeah it was. I think she was trying to return my bike."

"Why'd she have your bike?" her brother asked.

"Uh… I let her borrow it."

"Oh." He gazed around her room and his eyes landed on her open laptop. There were two blinking blue tabs on the task bar. Her conversation window was still open. "So you've been talking with Naruto?"

Hinata's head snapped up. "What!"

"Uh… you've been talking with Naruto?" he asked a bit more slowly.

"Naruto?" There was a moment of comprehension. "Oooh. Heh, I get it now."

Neji stared at her weirdly. "Oh, yeah, right. Well, I'll go now. Umm…. Good night."

"Oh, by the way, Dad said we could go to a Halloween party tomorrow if we wanted to. We just have to be back by midnight."

"Okay. Good night."

"Night."

"Hehehe, Naruto, you're in for it now," Hinata said darkly.

CONVO:

i no what your planing and its not gonna work says:

hey, u there?

i no what your planing and its not gonna work says:

what, r u planin to run away now?

If life throws you lemons, you make lemonade, but what about limes? says:

_Nah, I'm still here. And I'm not worried about police. I'm more worried about my friends, especially a blonde one. I over-heard some people talking at the super market, and they were saying something about staking out at the Hasegawa residence, and my friend was going to go there. _

i no what your planing and its not gonna work says:

really?

If life throws you lemons, you make lemonade, but what about limes? says:

_Yeah, and I'm really worried about him. I really hope he doesn't get in trouble, because I don't know what I'd do without him!_

By now, Hinata was feeling kind of bad because she was playing a trick on Naruto, but she thought he deserved it for playing such a cruel trick on _her_. And plus, TenTen got chased by her guard dogs!

i no what your planing and its not gonna work says:

oh wow. sounds like u really like dis guy hu

If life throws you lemons, you make lemonade, but what about limes? says:

_Yeah. And I'll share a secret with you. Ready?_

i no what your planing and its not gonna work says:

ya

If life throws you lemons, you make lemonade, but what about limes? says:

_I secretly have a crush on him._

i no what your planing and its not gonna work says:

wuts his name?

If life throws you lemons, you make lemonade, but what about limes? says:

_I can't tell you his name, but I'll tell you that he has blue eyes._

i no what your planing and its not gonna work says:

if i gess it rite, will u tell me?

If life throws you lemons, you make lemonade, but what about limes? says:

_Yes._

i no what your planing and its not gonna work says:

naruto

If life throws you lemons, you make lemonade, but what about limes? says:

_-Gasp!- How'd you know?_

i no what your planing and its not gonna work says:

….. is dis reely hinata 

If life throws you lemons, you make lemonade, but what about limes? says:

_Yes, who else would it be?_

i no what your planing and its not gonna work says:

dis is neji, isnt it

If life throws you lemons, you make lemonade, but what about limes? says:

_No, how can it be? Neji's signed in on his own account. Oh, and Naruto, it's no point in pretending anymore. I know it's you._

i no what your planing and its not gonna work says:

dam, howd u no?

If life throws you lemons, you make lemonade, but what about limes? says:

_Neji came in and recognized your email address. I feel kind of stupid, since I didn't guess right away. I mean, How did I _not_ know it was you? And playing that joke was really mean. I'm not going to talk to you again until you apologize._

And with that, Hinata blocked him. "Oh, wait." Hinata unblocked him and opened up another conversation with him.

If life throws you lemons, you make lemonade, but what about limes? says:

_And you have to apologize over the phone._

i no what your planing and its not gonna work says:

hinata, wait!

But Hinata didn't wait, because she blocked him again. Of course, she didn't expect him to call her, and she was going to unblock him in a few minutes' time. Only then did she see her other messages.

Most of it was just Sakura, Ino, and TenTen IM'ing her, saying things like, "Hinata, you there?" and "Your dog almost bit me!" and "Woah, what dog?" Ignoring their questions, Hinata told them the cruel trick that Naruto pulled on her. After a few minutes, though, that died down.

Knock, knock.

"Come in."

Neji popped his head inside Hinata's door. "Why does Naruto want your phone number?" he questioned.

Hinata's face flushed. "I… I don't know…," she responded.

"Is it for prank-calling?" he asked her. "Because he keep swearing it isn't, but he won't tell me why he wants it."

"Umm, no it's not. It's uh…. Well, you can keep asking him."

Neji withdrew his head and closed the door.

'_Oh my gosh! He actually wants to call me!'_ Hinata jumped for joy inside her head, until she was brought back down to earth when Ino, Sakura, and TenTen gave her a "Nudge" on MSN. The whole screen shook and there was a loud noise.

"Oh yeah."

So they talked for about a half an hour. They decided that they'd tell their parents that they would be at a Halloween party tomorrow, and that they'd be back before midnight. They would then wear dark clothes under their "costumes" and would go to the "party".

If life throws you lemons, you make lemonade, but what about limes? says:

_Okay guys, I gtg now, but I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night._

And then she signed off, shut her laptop down, and brushed her teeth. Once she changed into her pj's, she got a call.

'_Wonder who's calling.'_

She picked it up on the second ring. "Hello?" she asked.

"_Hi, Hinata. It's me, Naruto. Look, I called because I wanted to say that umm… I'm sorry for pretending to be David on MSN._

"Oh, umm…"

"_I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad or anything. It was only supposed to be a joke."_

"Well, it's uh, er, I mean, it's okay, Naru-" Hinata's face was flustered. _'He called!'_

"_And if you don' t want to talk to me again, I'll understand. It **was** pretty mean of me to do that._

"N-Naruto, look, i-it's not that big of a deal… you know… I mean, yeah."

"_Oh, so you're not mad?"_

"Well, n-no, not really…."

"_Great! So we're on good terms now?" _

Hinata smiled. "Yeah, of course." _'I can't stay mad at him!'_

"_Cool! Alright then, Hinata, I'll see you tomorrow then."_

"Bye, Naruto."

"_Bye! Click."_

Hinata kept the phone up to her ear. _'What the…' _"Naruto, did you just say, 'click'?"

'_Uh, yeah, haha. I thought it'd be funny. Hahaha, okay, 'night, Hinata."_

"Good night, Naruto."

_Click._

This time, Naruto hung up for real. Hinata hung her phone up and slipped into bed. _'Naruto...'_ With that thought, Hinata drifted off to and had blissful dreams.

* * *

eXd: Okay, that's it for this chapter. The next one will contain the 'special day'. Hehe, I can't wait to post that one. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I'm running out of time to get stuff finished. School starts on August 17th for me, and my project (which is far from finished) is due the 18th. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter! Please review. Er, and sorry, no preview today. I'm kinda tired right now, so yeah... That's not much of an excuse, is it? Well anyways, till next time! 


End file.
